Locked Up
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Fabia and Shun are living a happy life until Anubias captures Fabia for his own desires. The pairing is Shun x Fabia. Warning: LEMON, rape, mature suggestions
1. Chapter 1-Trouble

Locked Up

Ch.1-Trouble

**WARNING****: Throughout the story, there will be Hentai (Lemon), Rape, Torture, Swearing, and mature situations. If you are sensitive to any of this, please read something else. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Fabia and Shun stood in front of their house. They just came back from their honeymoon which started about a month ago. "I'm glad we're home." Fabia murmured. Shun looked at her next to him. "I'm glad we're home too." He told her. "Can we go to Runo's café?" I haven't seen her in a while." Fabia whined. Shun chuckled, "Yeah, we can. Where's Ingram, Aranaut, and Hawktor?" he then asked. Fabia tried not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Shun asked. Fabia couldn't hold her laugh. "We left them in the suitcase." She laughed. Shun chuckled as well. "Let's go get them." He told her. Fabia ran to the house to go to her suitcase and get them. Fabia opened her suitcase and saw them closed up. "Sorry for locking you guys up in my suitcase." She apologized. Aranaut popped out. "Thank you very much for taking us out of your suitcase." He thanked her. Hawktor and Ingram popped out as well. "Well, I am finally out. It was dark in there." Ingram complained. "We didn't mean to." Fabia told them. "Well anyway, where's Shun?" Hawktor asked. "He's outside, he told me to get you guys. We're going to go to Runo's café soon; do you guys want to go?" Fabia asked them. The three bakugan nodded. "Let's go, Shun is waiting for us." She told them.

In Gundalia, Emperor Barodius was sitting in his throne, looking very angry and shocked. "Did you say Ren betrayed us?" He shouted. "That's what Anubias told me." Kazarina said. Emperor Barodius clenched his fingers, "That traitor!" He shouted. Airzel walked over to Barodius. "Will that mean Anubias will do your duties?" He asked. Barodius glared at Airzel, "Yes, he will." He growled. "Where is he?" Gill looked around. "I don't know." He answered. "WELL, BRING HIM HERE!" He shouted. Gill gulped. "Yes!" He shouted. Gill left the room. Kazarina looked at Barodius. "That gundalian was always such a pet." Kazarina said to him. "Until now." Barodius muttered angrily.

On earth, Shun and Fabia were jogging to the café. When they arrived, they stopped and saw Runo giving orders to her customers. Runo saw them and waved. Fabia walked over to Runo. "You seem really busy." She told her. The blunette ran back and forth. "I have so many orders to give!" She screamed. "Let me help you." Fabia grabbed an apron and put it on herself. "Thank you Fabia." Runo thanked her. Fabia then looked at Shun and winked. Shun blushed and smiled back. "Here's your order!" She told one male customer. The male customer blushed when he looked at her. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked her. Fabia shook her head. "I already have a date, and it's my husband." She told him. "Sorry." The male customer looked crushed when she said that. Fabia sauntered over to Shun. She gave him a kiss and went over to the counter. Runo's dad, Tatsuo Misaki, saw Fabia. "Why Fabia, did you guys come back from your honeymoon?" He asked. Fabia nodded, "We came back last night." She took another order. "Runo-chan, can you take this order to table 8?" Tatsuo asked. Runo blushed, "Dad, don't call me Runo-chan." Runo whined. Shun was watching them. "Hey Shun, do you think Fabia looks cute in that outfit?" Ingram asked. Shun blushed and shook his head. "I can tell he is saying yes because he keeps staring at Fabia." Ingram whispered to Hawktor and Aranaut. Shun looked at the bakugan. "I can hear that." He told them. "No one told you to snoop into our conversation ninja boy." Hawktor teased. Ingram and Aranaut snickered. Shun looked away from them. "I see that you guys are having a lively conversation here." Tigress hopped over to the three bakugan. "Hello, Tigress, it's been a while." Aranaut told him. "Well, what are you talking about?" Tigress asked. "Shun was staring at Fabia wearing an apron. He thinks she's cute." Aranaut explained. "I agree." The tiger bakugan replied. The three bakugan watched Runo and Fabia hand orders out to customers. "Geez, I'm tired." Fabia trudged over to Shun. "Hey Fabia! There are still orders you need to deliver!" Runo scolded. "I'm too tired." Fabia moaned. Shun helped Fabia stand up. "Let me help Runo out and you sit down." Shun told her. Fabia nodded. Shun stood up and grabbed an apron and put it on. "Runo, I'm helping you out while Fabia is resting." He called out to her. Runo nodded, "Ok." Shun started to take orders and handing them out as well. Fabia watched Shun do it. "Shun…" She started and smiled. "Humph, I wish Fabia would have more energy. After all, she and Shun had a month together." She muttered. "Now Runo-chan, don't get angry. You and Dan will get some time together." Runo's mother, named Saki Misaki told her. Runo looked at her mom. "Yeah, the only time we get to be together is in bed." She mumbled.

Anubias walked through the halls to go to Emperor Barodius. _I wonder what Emperor Barodius wants from me?_ He thought. He walked to the Altar and saw Emperor Barodius sitting in his royal chair. "You called me?" He asked. The emperor nodded. "I called you because I want you to grab a little gift for yourself." The emperor told him. "What kind of gift?" Anubias asked. "I want you to grab a female for yourself." The emperor answered. Anubias smiled savagely. "Really, what can I do with her?" He asked. "Anything." Barodius answered and handed him a bag. "I have sex toys in here so you can play with her." He told him. Anubias took the bag. "Thank you Emperor Barodius." He left the room.

TBC

Don't forget to leave reviews


	2. Chapter 2-Capture

Locked Up

Ch.2-Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Shun walked over to Fabia, who was sleeping quietly on the table. "We're going to go Runo." Shun told her. "Why are you going? I want to know what you guys did on your honeymoon." Runo pouted. Shun picked up Fabia and looked at Runo. "Sorry, Fabia seems tired. We came back from our honeymoon this morning and we were unpacking. We'll come back tomorrow." Shun told her. Runo nodded, "Ok, tell Fabia thanks for helping us out at the restaurant today." she said. Shun nodded, "Ok." He then walked out of the restaurant carrying Fabia. Runo stared at them. "I'm jealous, why can't Dan be like Shun?" She walked to the counter. She then heard the bell ring. She looked up and saw her friend, Julie Heyward. "Hey Runo!" Julie squealed. Runo smiled. "Hey Julie!" She greeted. Julie grabbed a chair and sat at the counter. "I just saw Shun carrying Fabia!" She told Runo. "I know that, Fabia helped me out today. They came back from their honeymoon this morning." She sighed. Julie spinned around in her chair, grinning. "What's wrong Runo?" She asked. Runo took a chair and sat down next to Julie. "I wish Dan were more like Shun." She muttered. Julie put her hands on her hips and glared at Runo. "You can't wish for that! You have to like your husband the way he is!" She pouted. "Yeah, but Shun seems to be really responsible and trustworthy, unlike Dan, who is always at Bakugan Interspace with Marucho brawling with Drago." She muttered. "Runo, you are basically saying you don't like Dan for who he is. You married him in the first place because you want to be with him more right?" Julie asked. Runo nodded, "Julie's right Runo, like your husband the way he is." Tigress approached her. "Tora-chan…" Runo mumbled and picked her up. "You're right!" She took off her apron and handed it to Julie. "Runo, where are you going?" Julie asked. Runo stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to Bakugan Interspace to go see Dan." She closed the door behind her and left. Runo's dad came in and saw Julie. "Why hello Julie, where's Runo?" He asked. Julie shrugged, "She left to go to Bakugan Interspace to see Dan." she answered. Saki Misaki came in and saw Julie, "Well, what are you doing here Julie?" She asked. "I'm just hanging out." She shrugged. "Well, if you are just hanging out, help wash the dishes while Runo is out." She ordered. Julie fell back on her chair and sighed. "Aww…..I wish I brought Gorem with me…" She whined. Tigress chuckled.

A flash appeared in the middle of the park and Anubias stepped out of it. "Now, who should I capture for my own desires?" He wondered. He looked around. He saw a playground full of children playing in there. "Nah... Not there." He continued walking attracting a lot of attention. _Why is everyone staring at me like I'm a weirdo? _He thought. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "I'm going to have to go to a shop to find better clothes. He walked past by a house that looked dojo style. _That's Shun's house! _He thought. He closed his eyes and stood still. (Note: He has a talent where he can see inside things.) Anubias saw Shun with a girl that looked familiar to him. _Yes! _He thought eagerly. _I will capture this young girl with Shun and make her mine! _He opened his eyes and chuckled lightly, and then laughed harder.

Inside the house, Shun was with Fabia, who was sleeping by herself in the bed. "Shun…" She started, her eyes were closed. "What is it princess?" Shun asked. "I'm tired; can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked. "Sure princess." He answered her and put the cover on her. "She sure is tired." Aranaut said. "She was working really hard in Runo's café today, so of course she's wiped out." Ingram said. Fabia nuzzled her head onto Shun's chest. She opened her eyes and looked at Shun. "I want to go on a walk together." She whined. Shun stroked Fabia's dark blue hair. "Ok, we can." He told her. Fabia stood up. She took Shun's hand and smiled. "Let's go!" She put her clothes on and walked Shun out of their room. "We'll be asleep!" Hawktor told them.

Shun held Fabia's hand tightly as they walked throughout the evening. "So Fabia, Can I ask you something?" Shun asked. Fabia looked at him and smiled, "Yes, you can ask." She answered. Shun felt his heart racing really fast. _How am I going to ask her? _He thought. "When do you want to have sex?" He asked. Fabia froze. She looked at Shun. "Shun…" She started. "Yeah?" He asked. "Let's wait on that." She finished. Shun smiled and touched her cheeks. "Ok." They leaned into each other's faces for a kiss. Their lips pressed together and they kissed. Soon, Shun slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Fabia moaned into his mouth. When they parted for fresh air, they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Fabia." Shun whispered. "I love you too Shun." Fabia whispered back. They then hugged each other firmly. Fabia rested her head on Shun's shoulder. They separated and continued walking next to each other without holding hands. Anubias, who was watching them from afar, snuck up behind Fabia and put her hand over her mouth. "Mmpphhggmmmhh!" She muffled into Anubias's hand. Anubias smirked and took out hand cuffs and cuffed Fabia's wrists. He then released his hand. Fabia cried out for help and Shun heard. He ran back and his face turned pale when he saw Anubias. "Anubias!" He screamed. The gundalian smiled. "Hello Shun, I hope you don't mind me taking your lovely little maiden." He snickered. Shun glared at him. "Release her!" He ran towards him but he faded and went the other way. "I don't like to waste time, so I'll be taking my leave." A portal opened and Anubias went in. "Shun!" Fabia screamed. Shun was about to go in, but the portal closed up. He stood there, with his fists clenched. He then ran home.

Ren Krawler was behind the bush. _What was Anubias doing here in the human world? _He thought. Recently, he betrayed Emperor Barodius because he thought that he was wicked gundalian that wanted power. He knew that Anubias was his second favorite when Ren was still with the gundalians. _Why did he capture Fabia though? _Ren thought. He took out his iPhone and sighed. "I'll go home and relax." he sighed and walked home.

In Gundalia, Anubias entered the palace and went to his room. When he arrived, he placed Fabia on the bed. "Let me go!" She screamed. Anubias frowned, "Boy are you one annoying little pest. Let me do this to you." He took out a bottle of sleeping potion and dipped his finger in it. He walked to Fabia and thrusted his finger into her mouth, feeling her tongue. Soon, Fabia fell asleep. Anubias chuckled and uncuffed Fabia. He also took all of her clothes off, including her bra and panties. Anubias picked up Fabia and walked to the altar.

Emperor Barodius was sitting on his royal chair. He saw Anubias coming in carrying a naked girl. "So you got a girl quicker than I expected." The emperor commented. Anubias nodded, "It was easy." He said. "Now go play with her. You have a room where the bag of sex toys is." Barodius said. Anubias nodded and looked at Fabia. He touched her soft breasts lightly which made Fabia moan. "You belong to me now." He whispered and sucked on her ear.

TBC

Don't forget to leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3-Torture

Locked Up

Ch.3-Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

That night, Shun Kazami was running home furiously. "I am such an idiot!" he muttered to himself. How could he have let Anubias take Fabia away? How could he? Shun opened the door of his dojo and walked to his room miserably. When he entered the room, He walked over to his bed, the bed that he and Fabia shared. He sat and laid his back on the side that she slept on. It felt warm. He looked over there and saw his talking Bakugan, Hawktor and Ingram closed up. He also saw Aranaut, which was Fabia's talking Bakugan. He looked over to the picture frame that was next to them. Inside the frame was a picture of him along with Fabia on their wedding day. "Shun? You're here already?" Aranaut popped out. "Hey Aranaut." Shun greeted. Ingram and Hawktor popped out as well too. "Where's Fabia?" Ingram asked. Shun's face saddened when the ventus Bakugan asked that. "Well…She's captured." He said. "Wh-what did you say?" Aranaut asked, with fear in his voice. Shun felt a large lump in his throat. "Sh-she's captured." he stuttered, with tears trickling down his smooth face. Ingram and Hawktor shook as well as Aranaut. "Where is she?" Hawktor asked. More tears came out Shun's beautiful brown eyes. "Anubias captured her." He sobbed. Ingram and Hawktor were silent. Aranaut shivered, "We must rescue the pri-pri-princess quickly!" stuttered the haos bakugan. "But how are we going to do that?" Ingram asked.

Hawktor looked over at Shun. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Shun said to Hawktor. Shun took off his shirt, revealing his muscular, toned chest. He then plopped himself on the bed and hugged the yellow pillow, which belonged to Fabia. "I don't know how we are going to rescue her." He sighed, stroking the top of the pillow. "Um, Shun? Why are you stroking Fabia's pillow?" Aranaut asked. Shun blushed and buried his face in the middle. "I am pretending that this pillow is Fabia because I miss her so much." he sighed. He missed Fabia so much already, even though it was only for a few hours. Usually, Shun would carry Fabia over to the bed they both slept in and they would make love for a few minutes. Shun would kiss her and massage her lovingly and hold her tight. Fabia would marvel at his manly chest and maybe give it some kisses. They would both hug each other and stroke each other's backs. But since Fabia wasn't with him tonight, Shun was by himself in the bed without her. Shun closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he saw Fabia. She was smiling at him. He then opened his eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Gundalia, Anubias was in one of the emperors chambers chaining Fabia to the floor. Anubias was planning to play with Fabia to get to know her and her body better. When he was finished, he stood up and looked at her. She looked like an innocent angel sleeping peacefully. He then looked at her body; she was perfectly thin and well rounded. Her breasts were perky and medium sized. Anubias really wanted to play with her right now, but she was sleeping. _I shall give my thanks to Emperor Barodius for giving me this wonderful girl. _He thought. Just then Fabia woke up, she was trying to stretch her arms out but she couldn't go any further because of the cuffs. "Good morning Fabia." Anubias sarcastically greeted. "Anubias! Where am I?" Fabia angrily asked. "You're in the emperor's chamber getting ready to be played by me." He answered. Fabia's face turned pale. She struggled but she couldn't move any further. She looked at her arms and saw silver cuffs on her hands and feet connected to chains being held by blocks. "Let me go!" She cried. Anubias shook his head and touched Fabia's right cheek softly. "You are not going anywhere Fabia, you are staying here with me and you belong to me. You are my little sex toy, got it?"

Fabia shook her head angrily. "I am not your sex toy! I will get out of here, and I will go back to the man I love!" She shouted. Anubias smirked, _this is fun. _"Who is this man that you love?" He asked. Fabia struggled, "I'm not telling you." She turned her head. Anubias touched her chin softly, "I already know the answer to that my dear, It's that ventus ninja isn't it?" he asked. Fabia blushed and nodded. Anubias took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants and slid that and his boxers off. "Since you are awake now, let's play." He said. Fabia shivered, not because it was cold in the chamber, but it was what Anubias said. "I'm not gonna let you play with me perverted gundalian." She told him. When she said that, he got mad, "No one calls me a pervert!" He hissed and got on top of her. He connected his lips with hers and started kissing her lovingly. Fabia tried to dodge the kiss, but she failed. Anubias then started kissing her harder, slipping his tongue into her mouth and fighting hers for dominance. _I won't lose! _Fabia eagerly thought. Soon, Anubias won. _I lost! _Fabia sadly thought. Anubias groped her left breast, leaving Fabia's mouth. "Ahh…" Fabia moaned. Anubias smiled savagely, "I see you are enjoying this princess." He then went to Fabia's chest and sucked on the hard nipple of her left breast, rolling his tongue around it. "You...You…Ahhh…" she moaned again. "What was it that you were saying?" Anubias asked, "N-nothing." Fabia mumbled. "Glad to hear that." Anubias told her. He then left the abused breast and went to the right one. Fabia gasped, she was actually enjoying this! _Wait! Why am I enjoying the pleasure that Anubias is giving me? _She thought as he was sucking. But the more she thought about it, the more her head hurt. "Anubias!" She gasped. Anubias stopped sucking and looked at her face, "What is it?" He hissed.

Fabia looked at him with anger, "Stop this and free me!" She said. Anubias laughed and shook his head, "You have to forget about that ninja brawler, from now on, you belong to me. I control your life and I control your fate." He said. Tears leaked out of Fabia's emerald eyes and slid down her cheeks. "What's the matter?" Anubias cooed to Fabia. "Don't ask me that question you filthy gundalian." She snarled. He frowned, "I guess we will have to get to the fucking a little earlier then." Fabia stopped crying. "F-fu-fucking?" She stuttered. "Yep, since you aren't obeying your master, I am going to put my manhood inside of you until you scream." He told her. Fabia shivered, more tears came out of her eyes. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go! Let me go!" Anubias watched Fabia struggle from the chains trying to be free. "You aren't going out of those chains until I am done with you." He smirked. "Just please don't fuck me, I'll do anything! Anything but fucking!" She begged. Anubias shook his head, "You need to learn your lesson." He told her. Fabia whimpered she didn't want to be fucked because of the pain; it was because she was planning to do it with Shun. Anubias put out two fingers in front of Fabia's face. "Suck on these fingers!" he ordered. Fabia shook her head, "No way are those dirty fingers of a gundalian are going into my mouth." she hissed. Anubias got mad, "SUCK!" he shouted harshly that he shook her. Fabia whimpered and nodded. Anubias thrusted his fingers into her mouth and pulled her chin up, "Yes, that's a good girl." he cooed as he felt her tongue rolling around his 2 fingers. He then took them out of Fabia's mouth and saw them coated with her saliva. "Now, I'll put them down there." He whispered. Fabia got a bad feeling when he said that. Anubias looked down there and beamed. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Fabia didn't appreciate the remark he gave. Anubias touched her woman hood all over with his wet fingers. _Ahhh… _She now felt wet all over herself. _Please don't fuck me; please don't fuck me. _She begged in her thoughts. As she was begging, she was starting to get wet as well, releasing the water from her body. Anubias took his fingers up to his face and licked one of them. "You are delicious, as expected from an inexperienced one." He smirked. Fabia looked at his eyes, they looked uncaring. "Now let's fuck." he grinned. Fabia trembled with fear, "Please don't fuck me." she pleaded. Anubias shook his head in pity, "It's not going to be that bad." he told her and inserted his manhood into her wet entrance. Fabia felt a huge wave of pain and screamed. Anubias, on the other hand, was enjoying this. "You are so tight princess." He grunted and rested his head on her neck. Tears were coming out of Fabia's eyes as she was screaming_. Shun would never do this to me. _She thought. She wanted to go back to her lover and rest on him, laying her head on his chest. Anubias took his manhood out of her and Fabia sighed, she was tired. "Please release me." She pleaded. Anubias shook his head, "I'm not done with the fucking yet. I'll thrust my manhood into you until we both reach our climax." he told her. Fabia wept quietly. She hated this so much that it made her hate him even more. It hurt so badly for her. Anubias kissed her lovingly and then thrusted his manhood into her a couple of times which made the knot in Fabia's stomach tighter, after a few more thrusts, Anubias felt it, "I'm gonna c-c-come." He moaned. "Same thing with me." Fabia moaned too. Soon, the knot that was in her stomach came apart. "FABIA!" Anubias screamed. Fabia didn't yell the gundalian's name but instead yelled the name of her lover. "SHUN!"

"Fabia!" Shun yelled. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his room. "It was all a dream." He sighed. Hawktor and Ingram popped out along with Aranaut. "Shun, is there something wrong?" Ingram asked with concern. "I had a bad dream." Shun answered Ingram. "What was it about?" Hawktor asked. Shun tried to remember what happened. "I saw Fabia chained to the floor, she was naked and shivering and crying." He answered. "What else?" Ingram asked. "I saw someone on top of her, I think it was Anubias." Shun explained. "I have a bad feeling about this." Aranaut said.

"I have to go to Gundalia!" Shun exclaimed. "When are you going to go?" Aranaut asked. "Now, but we have to go to Russia to see Dr. Gehabich to use his dimension transporter." Shun explained. "Can we go with you Shun?" Hawktor asked. Shun nodded, "Of course all three of you can come. After all, we have to rescue Fabia from Anubias." he stood up from the bed and got new clothes out of his closet. "I have a card that Alice sent me to visit her grandfather." he said. He took it out of his secret place. He also took a quick shower, rinsing his black sleek hair. When he was done, he got out and put on his new clothes. His hair was still wet though, with water marbles dripping at the black ends. The three bakugan jumped onto his shoulder. "Ready to go?" Shun asked them. "We're ready when you are Shun." Hawktor assured him. Shun smiled, "Thanks guys." He left the house and took the card out. A while back, Alice Gehabich gave him a card so he could see Dr. Gehabich anytime he needed to. "Destination: Dr. Gehabich's lab." He told the card. There was a shine around them and soon, they disappeared.

Soon, they arrived. Shun opened his eyes and saw himself in the lab. "Why hello Shun." a grandfatherly voice spoke. Shun looked around and saw Alice's grandfather. "What brings you here?" He asked. Shun walked over to him. "I need to use your transporter to send me to Gundalia." Shun explained. "You're welcome to use it, now get into the transporter and I will set the coordinates." Dr. Gehabich told him. Shun nodded and walked into the transporter. Dr. Gehabich got the coordinates ready. A bright blue flash appeared in front of them. "Ready guys?" Shun asked the three bakugan. They nodded. Shun took a deep breath and jumped in. As he was flying, he was deeply concerned, _don't worry Fabia, I am on my way to rescue you. _

TBC

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4-hurt and comfort

Locked Up

Ch.4-Hurt and Comfort

In the chamber, Anubias was on top of Fabia, panting heavily. Fabia was below him. Tired and upset. "I'm done, let me unchain you." He went to his clothes and took a key out. He unchained Fabia. Fabia tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled. Her womanhood was burning painfully. Anubias lit up, "Ah, I forgot to put this on you." He went through his clothes to find the item and took out a collar. "What's that?" Fabia whispered. Anubias put his finger on her lips and put on the collar. "This is a collar with a sensor, it senses where you are. If you try to go out of the palace, it will beep and shock your neck, causing severe pain." he explained. Fabia nodded, "Now, stand up and I will lead you to your room." He told her. Fabia tried to stand up again, but she fell, due to her wobbly legs. She also couldn't see clearly. Her world was blurry. Anubias picked her up and carried her. Soon, Anubias arrived to the room and opened the door. "This is your room Fabia." Anubias told her. He put her down. Fabia tried to walk, but because of her wobbly legs and her burning womanhood, she fell to the floor. "I mu-must get to the bed." she stuttered. She crawled over but she was really tired. She then slumped down to the floor and slept quietly.

A flashing blue light came at the entrance to Gundalia. "We're here." Shun said as he entered. "So this is what Gundalia looks like." Hawktor said. "Just like Neathia, except more darker." Aranaut commented. Shun started walking around. "Where do you think Fabia is?" he asked. "She's probably being held captive in the palace maybe." Hawktor suggested. "Let's look around." Ingram said. "Good Idea." said Aranaut. Shun walked around along with the three bakugan in search for the palace.

Anubias walked over to the altar, where the emperor was sitting. "Why are you here Anubias?" Emperor Barodius asked. Anubias bowed, "I want to thank you for giving me a girl." Anubias explained. Barodius smiled, "You don't have to thank me, I knew you wanted her." he said. Anubias stood up, "Well, thank you for reminding me that." He left the altar. Barodius stared from afar. "What are you looking at Barodius?" asked Airzel.

"Nothing." Barodius answered. "Well, you have given that little gundalian a good gift." Kazarina said. "Don't worry, I felt like giving him that because that was part of my mission." Barodius answered to her. "After all, our mission is to get rid of the brawlers and get the Pyrus Dragonoid." Airzel was rubbing his temples nervously. "I wonder if the other gundalians are going to like him because you gave him a woman." wondered Airzel. "They'll treat him like they treat the others on a daily basis." Barodius assured him.

Anubias was walking through the hallway. Along, he saw the other gundalians, Zenet, Sid, Jesse, and Lena lying against the wall. "Hey goody boy, I heard you got a chick as a present." Sid said. Anubias turned his head. "I bet she felt good because she was inexperienced." Zenet said. Lena glared at him, "Just because you captured a brawler doesn't mean you are the emperor's favorite." she said. "I bet you love her too." Sid puckered his lips and made kissy faces. Anubias glared at them. "Just to let you know, she's my little toy, I don't actually love her." Anubias reminded them. Jesse just looked up from his book and glared at him. "I would release her if I were you, from the screaming I heard hours ago, she seemed miserable." he said and went back to his reading. "Yeah, you little rapist." teased Zenet. Anubias clenched his fingers and slammed Zenet to the wall. "Nobody calls me a rapist, whether it's a human or a gundalian." He growled. He pressed his lips onto hers and unbuckled her shorts. "Anubias, stop this!" She cried. Just then, Mason came around, "What's the big fuss over here?" he asked. "Anubias got a girl from the emperor and raped her and now he wants to rape Zenet." Sid explained. "I heard about that, I bet Anubias got bored with her and wants another one for his pleasure." Mason snorted. The other gundalians snickered. Anubias let go of Zenet, "You guys are all jealous." He scowled. The rest of the gundalians were quiet. "I shall take my leave right now." Anubias walked right past them. The other gundalians just raised their heads high. "Show off." Lena whispered. "I agree, such a showoff, I hate him even more than Ren Krawler the traitor." Jesse whispered. All the other gundalians nodded as well.

Meanwhile, Fabia was in the cell on the ground, her eyes opened. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around, the ground was a dull gray and the walls were that color as well. She saw a bed in front of her. She tried to stand up, but her legs refused and she fell to the floor once again. She tried to remember what happened in the last previous hours. Anubias cuffed her to the floor and she got raped. She tried to crawl and she was able to make it to the bed. Right next to her bed was a mirror, she looked at herself in the mirror, and she saw her reflection. She had messy hair, glossy emerald eyes, a black collar, and no clothes on. She felt like a little toy that was just used for the pleasure of others. "Anubias was right; I am just a little toy used for the pleasure of others. I am a slut, a whore." She whispered to herself. She crawled onto the bed and hugged herself. Tears came out of her eyes, "I miss you Shun." She whispered. She wanted Shun to be with her right now, she wanted to hug him and kiss him. She looked out of the window, "Where are you Shun?" She whispered again. As she looked outside, something green caught her eye on the corner of the window. She picked it up, _is this a bakugan? _She thought. Suddenly, the ball popped out, "Who dares to interrupt my sleep?" it asked. Fabia recognized the voice. "Skyress!" She exclaimed. The bakugan looked up and recognized her too. "Why hello Fabia, it is nice to see you again." Skyress told her. Fabia smiled, "Why are you here Skyress?" she asked the ventus bakugan. "I was in Vestroia enjoying a sip of water until a ship hovered above me and the wind sucked me up, and when we came to Gundalia I escaped and I went into this room." She explained. Fabia nodded, _she must have been sucked up when the gundalians were traveling through the dimensions. _She thought. "What brings you here Fabia?" The ventus bakugan asked her. Fabia shrugged, "I was captured by a gundalian." She told her. "And what did he do to you? I'm guessing that he took your clothes away." she told her. Fabia felt a huge lump in her throat, "He raped me." She told her. "What? He WHAT?" Skyress yelled. "He raped me." Fabia said.

"Oh dear." Skyress jumped onto Fabia's shoulder. "Did it hurt?" She asked with concern. Fabia nodded. "Oh Skyress, I was screaming and yelling so hard that I thought it was going to last forever." she sobbed. Skyress felt so bad for her. "It's all right, I bet Shun will understand." Skyress assured her. Fabia wanted to cry, "Oh Skyress!" She bawled. "I really like you a lot!" She threw herself onto a pillow. "I'll be your care taker Fabia." Skyress told her. Fabia looked up and smiled. "Thank you Skyress." She whispered. "You don't need to thank me Fabia." Skyress replied.

Shun and the three bakugan were exhausted. "I'm so tired." Shun panted. "Can we rest?" Aranaut asked. Shun nodded, "We're not going to give up until we rescue her." Ingram said. Hawktor winced, "Hey, I see something over there!" he exclaimed. "It must be the palace!" Shun said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ingram said. Shun nodded and they ran to the place.

TBC

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5-more torture

Locked Up

Ch. 5-More torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, there's also some Anubias x Jesse Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read.

Shun was running toward the palace. "It is the palace!" Hawktor shouted. Shun walked over. He saw a large palace with guards surrounding it. "How are we going to go in there?" Aranaut asked. "Shun's a ninja, he knows what to do right?" Ingram asked. Shun nodded. "Yep, and now I'm gonna jump up to the tree. Hang on guys," Shun jumped in a flash of a second to the tree. "Wow! That was fast!" Hawktor said, amazed. Shun winked. "Yeah, I'm fast for a ninja." he said. Shun looked at the palace from afar. "I know what we're going to do next, ready guys?" he asked the bakugan on his shoulder. "We are ready!" they said. Shun then jumped.

Zenet and Lena (Rina) were walking together, talking about the most random things. "So you really don't like Mason?" Zenet asked. "Nope, he's such a dumbass like all the others." Lena answered. Zenet smiled, "I like Jesse, and I admire his obsession for literature." Zenet said. Lena smiled dreamily. "I agree." she sighed. Suddenly, Jesse walked right past them. "Pardon me ladies." he excused as he walked past them. Zenet and Lena blushed. "Hey Lena….." Zenet started. Lena was dazing off not listening to her friend. Lena touched her cheeks, they felt warm. "I really like Jesse." she whispered.

As Jesse was walking, he held his book. "I could tell those girls were talking about me." He whispered to himself. He really hated those girls talking about him. In fact, he hated all girls. As he was walking, he came upon some murmurs behind a gray door. "Hmmm? What's going on back there?" he said. He took a key out and opened it. Inside was Fabia and a little ball was in her hand. _What is a neathian doing here? _He thought. Fabia turned around and noticed him, she shivered with fear. "Who are you?" she asked. Jesse walked over to her. "My name is Jesse and I am a gundalian, and who are you?" Fabia stood up, "My name is Fabia Sheen and I am the neathian princess being held hostage by Anubias the gundalian." She told him. _So this is the woman that Anubias raped. _He thought. Suddenly, a smile formed onto his face. "What are you thinking Jesse?" Fabia worriedly asked. _She looks cute, maybe I can….._ Jesse wanted to do it. _Rape her. _He finished in his thoughts. "I'm not thinking about anything." He answered her, pinning her down to the bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" Fabia asked. Jesse smirked, "I'm going to show you that I'm a better mate than Anubias." He explained taking rope out of his pocket and tying her to the bed. "N-no." Fabia said. Jesse smirked, "Well, I'm going to show you that right now, I'm better than him!" He pressed his lips onto Fabia's and kissed her. Fabia tried to speak but Jesse was kissing her. He then parted and looked at her neck. "I bet Anubias put that collar on you so if you escaped the collar would shock you and leave you in severe pain." he said. Fabia nodded. Jesse then looked down at her body, "Your body is beautiful." He breathed. Fabia struggled, but Jesse was strong. "I want milk out of those breasts." He buried his face into her chest and sucked harshly. "Nngghh, anngghh." moaned Fabia. Skyress popped out. "What are you doing with her?" She screamed. Jesse looked up, "What is a Ventus Bakugan doing here?" he asked. "Leave her alone! That bakugan is my friend!" Fabia screamed. "Oh, so this Bakugan is your friend? I'll take her and use her for battle." He smirked. Fabia shook her head. Jesse sighed and grabbed Fabia's thigh, flicking his tongue lightly against the soft flesh. "You are even worse than Anubias!" she screamed. Jesse smiled, "Thank you very much, and for your reward, I'll rape you." He grinned. Fabia shook her head, "No! I don't want to be raped anymore, I already got raped today. Please." she begged. Jesse shook his head, "You'll enjoy my manhood more than his." he unbuckled his pants and slid his boxers off. Fabia gasped, his manhood was large! "Please, I don't want any more fucking today, please free me." She begged. Jesse ignored her. He slipped himself into her. Fabia's eyes widened. She felt a sharp sting at her entrance. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed. Jesse couldn't believe how good she felt. She felt like pleasure. "Man, you feel so good." He told her. Skyress was watching Jesse torture her. _This must stop! _She thought. She jumped onto Jesse's back and pecked at it as hard as she could. "Ow!" Jesse yelped at the pain from his back. Skyress jumped off. "Leave this room right away dirty man!" The ventus bakugan ordered. Jesse shrugged, "Whatever you say." he took himself out of Fabia and put on his boxers and pants and then left the room. "What a pervert." she whispered. She then looked over to the bed. "Skyress….." She whispered. Crystal-like tears came out of her eyes. "Fabia…" Skyress started. "I'll protect you." A green flash appeared. Fabia smiled. Skyress was now in her full form; she walked over to her and pecked the ropes that held Fabia. Soon, the neathian was free from the ropes, "Thank you Skyress." She whispered. Skyress smiled, "You don't need to thank me Fabia." she told her. Fabia started to doze off and soon she fell asleep.

Shun was at the top of the tree. "Do any of you have a plan?" he asked them. "Nope." Ingram piped up. Shun sighed, "I guess we will have to just go into the entrance." he jumped down and ran up to a black door. He pushed it a little. It creaked. "Oh well, let's push it more." He pushed it again, with a little more force. The door opened. Shun walked in. "Now, where do you think she is?" he asked. "I don't know, let's look." he walked around. It was quiet.

Anubias was walking all over the building with a scowl on his face. _Damn you Ren! You'll pay for betraying us Gundalians! _He thought. He clearly remembered what Ren told him before he left to the brawlers side.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a sunny day in Gundalia and dry as well. Ren and Anubias were on one side and Marucho and Dan were on the other. They were getting ready for a battle. "Bakugan Brawl!" the 3 brawlers shouted. Dan threw his bakugan. "Go Pyrus Dragonoid!" He shouted. Marucho threw his bakugan and shouted "Go Aquos Akwimos!" Ren threw his bakugan. "Go Darkus Linehalt!" Anubias was not brawling but he was watching Ren. "Don't lose Ren." Anubias reminded him. Ren nodded, "I know, I'm not a moron here." He said. Dan began first, "Ability activate!" he shouted. "Fire blaster!" Drago then aimed at Linehalt. Marucho then took his turn. "Ability Activate! Water shooter!" He screamed. Akwimos Took out his water gun and squirted water at Linehalt, Linehalt fell back. "Linehalt!" Ren shouted. "Don't worry about me Ren, I'm fine." Linehalt said. _

_(Time skip to end of battle)_

_The brawlers won and the gundalians lost. "Ren! I am disappointed in you!" scolded Anubias. Ren sighed and looked at Anubias. "There's something I want to say to you." Ren said. "Well, what is it? Promising me that you will do better next time?" Anubias asked. Ren shook his head "Anubias, I am very sorry to say this but I am leaving you to be with the brawlers." he said. Anubias was shocked. "Why are you leaving us?" the gundalian asked. Ren sighed, "I finally found my Hikari*." he answered. Anubias clenched his fists. "You belong with us Ren. Those brawlers are our enemies." Ren shook his head. "My Hikari* said that I don't belong with the Gundalians." _

_Anubias clenched his teeth. "Emperor Barodius will be mad at you when he hears this! You will pay for this Ren!" he hissed as he watched Ren unite with the brawlers. "You...will...pay..." _

_(End of flashback)_

"That bitch." He whispered angrily. He couldn't believe that Ren had betrayed them. He hated Ren so much. He really did. He walked through the hallways up to Fabia's room. He passed by Jesse. "Why are you here?" Anubias asked. "I thought I would check on your little 'pet'." Jesse explained. Anubias frowned, "I didn't tell you to, what you were doing in there?" he asked. Jesse smiled smugly, "None of your business." he answered. Anubias slammed him on to the wall. "Tell me! What did you do in that room?" Anubias shouted. Jesse put his head high up. "I just had a little fun with her, that's all." he said. Anubias clenched his fingers. "When you say fun, did you rape her?" he asked. Jesse was silent. "Of course, after all, I wanted to show her I am better than you." he said and took out his book. Anubias turned Jesse around and slammed him to the wall. "Ow! What are you doing?" Jesse asked. Anubias smiled viciously. "I'm going to show you what 'fun' is to a man." He told him as he pulled down his pants and boxers. Jesse remained quiet, doing nothing. "Hmm, I thought you would be begging for mercy by now as I prepare myself." Anubias said. Jesse glared, "A man doesn't ask for mercy moron, don't you know that?" he asked Anubias. Anubias shook his head, "I never knew that." He then unbuckled his own pants and slid his boxers down. "I hope you were prepared for this Jesse because this is going to hurt." Anubias warned him. "Huh?" Jesse asked. Anubias soon slid himself into him. Jesse bit his lip, trying not to yell. "Come on Jesse, Scream if you want to. I can tell you are biting your lip." Anubias said. Jesse let go of his lip, releasing a loud yell from his mouth.

Shun was walking through the hallway trying to find the room that Fabia was in. "I think I heard someone scream." Aranaut said. "Same thing with me." Hawktor said as well. Shun looked behind him. "I don't think it was behind us." He continued walking. "Wait, someone is coming." Shun said. The footsteps became closer. "Shoot, I have to hide." He whispered. Soon, Shun jumped onto the wall, clinging on to it in the dark. The footsteps soon passed by. Shun let go of the wall and continued walking. Soon, he heard the scream again. "It sounds like a guy that is screaming." Ingram whispered. "Let's check it out. It seems close to where we are." Shun whispered. Shun walked until he reached the corner. He snuck a peek and gasped. He saw Anubias and Jesse together in the hall. Jesse slumped down to the ground. "How does it feel to be played with, Jesse?" Anubias asked. "Feels like shit!" he gasped. Anubias chuckled, "That will teach you not to play with my little princess." Anubias watched Jesse grunt and grunt. _Princess….._Shun thought as he was watching. Anubias looked up and caught something. _Shoot, he saw me! _Shun thought. He ran away. "Who's there?" Anubias yelled, running after what he saw. Shun was running as fast as he could down the hallway. "We got caught!" Ingram said. "Do something Shun!" Hawktor wailed. "I'll think of something." Shun told them. "Come back here you little thing!" Anubias yelled. Shun stopped and tripped. "Ow!" whined Shun. The bakugan fell on to the ground. "Shun, are you all right?" Aranaut asked. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just skinned my arm though." Shun stood up. Just as he was about to continue, Anubias caught up and saw Shun. "Well, If it isn't the ventus brawler!" he snorted. Shun stood up, "Anubias!" he exclaimed. Anubias sighed, "What are you doing here Shun?" he asked. "I came here to rescue Fabia, where is she?" Anubias laughed, "What are you laughing about? This isn't funny." Shun scowled. Anubias wiped a tear from his eye. "She's in her room right now, you are going to take her right?" he asked. Shun nodded, "Yeah, and don't you take her away from me again." he hissed. "Take her, I advise you to take the window." Anubias said to him. Shun looked at him, something wasn't right about him, why did he want him to take Fabia? "Where is she?" Shun asked. Anubias smirked and took a key out of his pocket, "I'll show you." he took Shun up the halls to a room and opened the door. "She's in here, take her." Anubias told him. "Thank you." Shun said and he went in. He turned on the light and saw the familiar body lying on the cream colored bed sheets. He walked over to her and saw her, "Fabia…." he whispered. Anubias was lying against the wall, with a smirk on his face. "I forgot to tell him what would happen if he took her outside the palace." he took out a device. "Oh well, it'll be fun seeing her suffer." he said to himself. He snuck a peek and saw Shun holding Fabia gracefully with love.

TBC

Please read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6-reunion

Locked Up

Ch.6-Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

_Where am I? _Fabia asked herself as she walked around. She was in a room of light. She looked around, but there was nothing. _I'm scared, someone help me. _She started to cry and hug herself. She then felt someone touch her back. She turned around and saw a hand. "Who are you?" She asked the hand. The hand gestured her to come over. She then touched the hand. A flash of light appeared and the hand disappeared.

Fabia opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She mumbled to herself. She then felt a hand touch her. It felt warm. The same warmth she felt in her dream. She looked up and smiled. "S-Shun?" she whispered. "Is that you?" Shun smiled and touched her other hand. "Yes." he told her. Fabia started crying. "Why are you crying princess?" he asked. "I-I-I'm happy that you are here with me Shun." She sobbed. She then hugged him tightly. 3 bakugan hopped onto the windowsill and saw them. "They're so lovey-dovey together." Ingram sighed happily. Fabia looked at the windowsill and saw them. She then looked up at Shun. "Shun, I just became friends with someone you knew for a long time." She told him. "Who is it?" Shun asked, Fabia stood up and picked up a green ball. The green ball popped out. "Fabia, what is it?" The ventus bakugan yawned. "Skyress!" Shun exclaimed. "Shun, it's been a while, it's nice to see you." Skyress told him. Fabia smiled. Skyress walked over to the other bakugan sitting on the windowsill. "It's nice to see you all again." She told them. "It's wonderful to see you too Skyress." Ingram told her. Skyress fluttered to Ingram and gave him a peck. Ingram blushed, "Thank you." He told her. Shun chuckled and looked back at Fabia. "Let's go princess, we can't stay here." he told her. "Yeah…." She then noticed Shun looking at her naked body. "Shun! Why are you looking at that?" She kicked his face with her leg and covered her chest up with her arms. Shun hit his head onto the ground. "Sorry princess." he stood up and jumped to the window. "Wait don…." Skyress started. Shun opened the window and before they could jump, he heard beeping. He looked down at Fabia, "Is that from you?" he asked her. "The collar!" Fabia exclaimed. Suddenly, shock came out from the collar and electrocuted her. "AAAHHHHH!" She screamed and fell back onto the floor. "Fabia! What's wrong?" Shun asked. Fabia moaned without saying anything.

"I knew this would happen." Anubias smirked as he walked in. "Did you have something to do with this?" Shun asked. Anubias didn't answer, "I put that collar on her so she wouldn't escape, but since the collar electrocuted her whole body, she will be in pain for about half an hour." he explained. Shun glared at him. "You jerk." He hissed. Anubias smiled and left the room. "Wait!" Shun yelled. But Anubias left the room. He looked back and saw Fabia coughing and moaning on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat on the bed and held her. Fabia buried her head inside his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It hurts." she moaned. Shun looked at her face. It was wet with tears. "Fabia…." Shun whispered. He kissed her lips softly. That only made Fabia cry even more. He then grabbed her hips and dragged them to his and held her tightly. He touched her wet cheek and licked the tears off. "Don't cry anymore princess." He whispered. Fabia nodded and kissed him back, pulling his shirt off. She then threw it to the side, and buried her head into his chest. Shun smiled and stroked her hair lightly. Fabia looked up, "Can you erase the pain off of my legs?" She asked him. "Of course I will." Shun whispered. Fabia smiled and lied back onto the bed. Shun groped one of her thighs and kissed the other. "Shun…" she sighed. She pulled his head up and looked at him with love and care. Shun returned the favor by sitting up and hugging her. She flicked her tongue against his chest which made Shun moan. Shun was getting a little excited so he unzipped his pants and slid his boxers off, revealing his manhood. The bakugan closed up from the order of Skyress because she felt that the couple should have their own privacy. Fabia blushed, "Are you sure about this Shun?" She asked nervously. Shun nodded, "its fine." He assured her. Fabia giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked. "I'm giggling because you are cute!" she told him. "Oh." Shun said. He got on top of her and kissed her slowly at first, but then he kissed her harder and licked her collarbone. "Princess…" he told her. "What is it?" Fabia asked. Shun sighed, "I love you very much." he kissed her forehead. Warm tears came out of the neathian's eyes. "What did I tell you about crying?" Shun scolded. Fabia cried even more. "I'm sorry princess; I should not have scolded you." The ventus ninja apologized. "It's not that Shun, It's just that I love you so much." She sobbed. Shun kissed her lightly. "It's all right now." He hushed her and embraced her body. His cheek touched her blue hair. "Shun, can we continue?" Fabia asked. "Um, yeah, so where was I?" He asked. He plunged himself into her chest and touched her breast lightly. "Unhhh….Shun…" She moaned. He took one breast and caressed it with his slim fingers and he flicked his tongue on the other. Fabia was pulling on the sheets trying to tell him to go harder. "I'll give you all the milk you want if you go harder…" She groaned. Shun smiled and licked her hard nipple. Soon, Fabia grunted and spilled out some milk into Shun's mouth. Shun licked his lips in satisfaction. "That was tasty, can I have more?" He asked. Fabia nodded, "Just give me pleasure." She sighed. Shun smirked and placed his mouth on the nipple that was leaking breast milk. He sucked and sucked like a young baby being fed milk from its mother. Fabia looked down at him and stroked his hair as he was sucking. "Oh…" She gasped. Shun stopped sucking and looked up, "Something wrong princess?" He asked. "I'm wet." She said. "Where are you wet?" Shun sat up. Fabia took one of his hands and placed it between her legs. Shun blushed as he felt the liquid that slithered down her legs. "I'll clean you." he told her and placed his tongue at the top of her thigh and slurped the liquid. "Ah, Shun!" She cried as he was cleaning her woman hood with his tongue. "Princess, what is making you wet?" Shun asked. Fabia sat up and pinned him down to the bed. "It's you that is making me wet! Every time I look at you, I just get excited." She told him. "So what does that mean?" Shun asked. Fabia sighed, "It means that I love you so much Shun." She cried. Tears came out of her eyes. Shun touched her cheek lightly as she was on top of him. She kissed him lovingly while stroking his hair. "I know that, you loved me ever since we met as kids." Shun told her. Fabia smiled, "I think your black choker looks nice Shun." she complimented. "Thank you." The raven haired man replied. Fabia then smiled kindly, "Is it ok if I can be the dominant?" She asked. Shun nodded. "It's fine love." he told her. She licked the raven's neck and bit it to find his soft spot. "Uhnnn…right there Fabia." Shun moaned. Fabia smiled, "Good, now I'll show you something." She touched her thigh and put out 2 fingers covered in white liquid, "How do you explain this?" She asked him. "I don't know." Shun whimpered. Fabia giggled, "That's your cum, it got all over my leg as I was licking your neck." She told him. Shun blushed, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it." he feebly told her. The neathian giggled again and licked the stuff off of her leg. Once she was done, she rested her head on his chest. "Please Shun….." She started, "What is it? Tell me princess." Shun asked as he held her. "Please protect me if I am not strong at some points." she begged. Shun pulled her chin up, "Of course I will, you mean a lot to me princess." Shun told her. He caressed her thighs and then her back. Fabia shuddered. "Princess?" Shun asked her. "Is there something wrong?" Fabia shook her head, "No, It's just that I'm tired, can we stop?" she asked. "Of course we can stop, I am tired too anyway." Shun told her. "Just get off of me first." Fabia nodded and got off of him. Shun then stood up and remade the bed so they both could sleep. Shun then carried the tired neathian to the bed and covered her with a blanket. He got onto the bed as well and slept next to her. "Good night Fabia." He kissed her forehead. "Good night Shun." She replied. Soon, they both went into a deep sleep. Skyress and Ingram popped out. "Did they have actual sex together?" Ingram asked. Skyress shot him a dirty look, "Ingram! Don't ask these inappropriate questions." Skyress scolded. Ingram looked away, "Sorry, I just wanted to know." he mumbled. "That's ok Ingram." Skyress fluttered over and kissed him. "So, how are things with you Skyress?" Ingram asked. "I'm fine Ingram." the female ventus bakugan replied. They both yawned. "I'm tired, let's sleep." Ingram said. "Good Idea." Skyress replied.

The next morning, the sun shined over the window. Fabia twitched and blinked her eyes open. She sat up and felt a wave of nausea in her chest. She looked over at the clock. It said 12:30PM. "It's noon already." She muttered. She heard her stomach growl, _I'm hungry._ She thought, she stood up and ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took a couple of apples and washed it at the sink. After she ate them, she walked back to the bed and lied on it. She turned around and saw Shun facing her sleeping peacefully. _Shun looks so cute like that. _She thought. Shun turned around mumbling. Fabia crawled over weakly and pressed her lips onto his and kissed his soft lips. Shun opened his eyes and saw his lover on top of him. "Good morning Shun." She greeted. Shun smiled, "Good morning Fabia." he greeted back. Before Fabia could say something, she felt something come up her throat. She put her hand up to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Shun was confused, "Fabia?" he ran to the bathroom and saw her throwing up in the tub. Fabia turned around and saw Shun. "Shun, I'm preg..." she turned back and threw up again before she could finish her sentence. Shun grabbed her, already knowing what she was going to say. "You're pregnant?" he asked her. Fabia nodded and threw up in the bathtub again. "But how? Did I actually thrust into you last night?"(Note: Neathian women become pregnant after the day of intimacy with their mate.) he asked her. "No, you didn't thrust into me last night." Fabia answered him and threw up again.

"Then how did you become pregnant?" Shun asked again. Fabia looked up at him sadly. "I got raped." she answered him. Shun stared at her. "Who raped you?" he asked. Fabia ignored him and continued to throw up in the tub. "Two gundalians raped me." She whimpered. "What are their names?" Shun asked. "Anubias and Jesse." She told him. Shun watched her vomit. "Those jerks will pay….." He hissed. He went out of the bathroom and put on his clothes. He went back into the bathroom and saw Fabia crying. "Oh Shun, I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." She sobbed. Shun watched her crying into his shirt, causing a wet stain. "It's ok princess, I am here for you." he hushed her. Shun led her out of the bathroom and took a towel along with him. "Put this towel on or you will catch a cold, sickness is bad for the development of the child." he told her. Fabia nodded and wrapped the towel around her naked body. She walked over to the window and saw the bakugan sleeping. "Should we wake them up?" She asked. Shun shook his head, "Let them sleep, they'll wake up by themselves." he told her. Fabia sat on the bed. "How are you feeling right now?" he put his arm on her other shoulder. "I don't feel too good, I feel like I am going to throw up again." she ran back to the bathroom. Shun followed her and stood by her. "Come on princess, how about we talk about what happened before I came here." They sat on the bed and lied down. "So tell me, what happened yesterday?" Shun stroked her hair. Fabia took a deep breath, "After Anubias captured me, I must have slept and when I woke up, I was chained to the floor." Fabia explained. Shun was listening, "Go on." he said. "I asked him where was I, and he told me that I was in the chamber getting ready to be played with, and I told him to free me but he said that I belonged to him forever." She hiccupped. Shun scooted over to her. "Tell me more." He told her. "He then raped me, it really hurt." she touched her thigh and started crying. "After that, Anubias unchained me and took me to this room and I met Skyress. Soon, a gundalian named Jesse came in and raped me for the second time." She wept. Shun hugged her, "Don't worry princess, I will protect you." he comforted her. Fabia looked up at him, "Really?" she asked. Shun nodded, "I promise." He kissed her cheek.

TBC

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7-Do you care?

Locked Up

Ch.7-Do you Care?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

Lena and Zenet were walking through the hallways looking for Jesse. "Where is he?" Zenet grumbled. Lena watched her friend growl loudly. "Shut your mouth, you little bear." Lena said. Zenet glared at Lena, "Who are you calling a bear?" she growled. Lena rolled her eyes, "You of course, you growl like one." she explained. Zenet observed Lena's careless expression. "I wonder where Jesse is; maybe he is with Emperor Barodius?" Zenet guessed. Lena shrugged, "Maybe you're right." she said as they were walking. Soon, Lena noticed a body lying on the ground. "Hey, Is that….?" Zenet started. Lena rushed over to the body and gasped as she saw it. "It's Jesse!" She exclaimed. "What? It's Jesse?" Zenet rushed over. She observed the floor. There was blood all over the floor. "Lena! There's blood all over the floor and it is coming from Jesse" She yelled. Tears came out of Lena's eyes when Zenet said that. "He needs to be taken to the infirmary." she sobbed. Jesse awoke and heard their sobs, "Lena….Zenet?" He moaned. "Jesse! Are you feeling ok?" Zenet asked. The fox-haired gundalian shook his head. "I feel awful right now." he shut his eyes. Zenet glared at Lena, "You idiot! Take him to the infirmary right away!" she yelled. Lena nodded and pulled Jesse's pants up and carried him.

In the cell, Fabia was staring out of the window. Shun walked out of the kitchen and saw his wife. "How are you feeling right now Princess?" He asked her. Fabia turned around and smiled, "I'm fine, thank you for asking." she said. "I'm glad." Shun walked over to her and placed her on his lap. Fabia placed her hand on her stomach and stroked it. "There is life forming inside of me right now." She whispered. Shun nodded sadly, "Take good care of it princess." he whispered as he stroked her hair. Fabia looked at Shun, he was smiling sadly. "Shun, are you mad?" she worriedly asked. Shun shook his head, "I'm not mad at all, why would you ask that?" he asked her. Fabia looked away. "The reason why I asked that was because you're not the father of that child." She murmured. Shun sighed, "I know that, but you're the mother so I can help you take care of it right?" he asked. Fabia still had a worried face on. "Do you care about the child?" she asked. "I already told you that even though I am not the father, I still want to care for it." He told her. Fabia nodded, "I am so happy that you aren't mad at me." She stared at his brown eyes and sleek black raven hair. She licked his cheek and giggled. Shun touched his cheek lightly. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Because I love you." She told him. Shun smiled and pressed his lips on hers and kissed softly. "No matter where you are, I am always thinking about you." He whispered into her ear.

Anubias, meanwhile, was near their door, spying on them. He turned around and grumbled. _Those two always make me mad._ He thought. He hated how they loved each other so much, He really did. _Fabia was supposed to be my little sex toy, not a normal woman._ He angrily thought. He really hated Shun. Anubias dug into his pockets and took out a key to the cell the couple was locked in. "I'll have some fun with her today and I will make Shun watch her cry in pain." He whispered as he opened the door. He saw the couple together. Fabia looked up and shrieked when she saw Anubias. She hugged Shun really hard and Shun glared at Anubias as she walked in. "What are you doing here Anubias?" The Ventus Ninja asked coldly. "I need your little wife, I'm tired and I want happiness." He told him. Shun shook his head, "No way am I going to give you Fabia, She can't do it anyway." he told the gundalian. "You did enough pain to her and she doesn't need more."

Anubias clenched his teeth and snatched Fabia. "Oh well, I guess I will have Fabia to sleep with me tonight." he told Shun. Fabia shook her head and cried, "NO!" Shun trembled with rage. "You leave her alone! Don't you know she is pregnant?" he asked Anubias. The gundalian froze when he heard that. "Really?" He looked down at the weak neathian. She nodded. He didn't know that Neathian women got pregnant after the day they had intimacy. "I…." he started. _I didn't know that, but who cares._ He hugged Fabia tightly. "I'm still going to play with her, and you are going to watch her in pain." He dragged her. "Sh-Shun….." She wept. Shun stood up and ran off after her, but unfortunately, the door closed and Anubias locked it. Shun banged on the door, "Let me out!" he shouted. "Let me out! Let me out!" Anubias ignored the shouting behind the door and looked at Fabia. "You're going to be punished." He hissed to her and stroked her cheek. Fabia shook her head. "Why won't you listen to anything I say!" He shouted. The neathian sobbed when he shouted that. Anubias smiled, he enjoyed seeing her cry. He grabbed her hands and took out handcuffs. He cuffed her hands. "Now, let's go to the chamber." He held her. Fabia tried to walk, but Anubias picked her up and walked to the chamber.

In the infirmary, Lena and Zenet were sitting behind the curtain as the nurse was inspecting Jesse. "I hope Jesse is ok." Lena whispered. "Me too." Zenet whispered back. Lena sat back in her chair, thinking about who could have injured Jesse. So far, her first suspect and probably the obvious one was Anubias. _It must be him! He would be the one that would do something like this! _She thought. The nurse went to the girls. "You may see him now." she told them. Zenet stood up, "Thank you very much." She thanked the nurse. The girls walked to the bed and saw Jesse lying on the bed tired and exhausted. "Jesse! Are you alright?" Lena asked. Jesse nodded weakly. "I'm so glad." Zenet sobbed. Jesse smiled, "Thank you for caring about me." He whispered. "I thought you two were just annoying fangirls caring about my looks, but it seems that you two really do care." He told them. The gundalian women smiled in tears. "I really love you Jesse." Lena whispered. Zenet flinched, "Hey, I like him more." she snapped. Lena glared, "No, I do!" She cooed. "That does it!" Zenet tackled Lena. "Hey, stop it! It tickles!" Lena laughed. Jesse sighed; _they are just normal fangirls after all. _He sighed.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Fabia screamed as she was being beaten with a whip. Anubias grinned savagely as he saw the scars all over her body. "When I am done with beating you, I am going to bring your little husband over to see how you look." he told her. Fabia was silent, _I have a baby in me that is forming right now, and it probably has a scar on it or something. _She thought. "I can tell you are thinking about your little baby inside your body. Well, I am going to end that babies' life." He told her. Fabia shuddered, "No you won't." She coolly said. Steam came out of Anubias' ears. "That does it!" he yelled and whipped Fabia at his hardest. Fabia bit her lip, trying not to cry. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _She told herself several times. "How are you feeling right now Princess?" Anubias asked. Fabia just hung there, her hands tied up with rope, Scars from the belt that Anubias whipped her with, and a growing baby inside of her. She felt like crap. "You're right Anubias, I am a slut, and a whore too." She whispered miserably. Anubias smiled, "That's something I like to hear." he told her. He walked away from her. "I'm going to get your husband here so think of that as a reward." he told her and left the chamber. Fabia stood there, letting go of her bitten lip. She trembled with sadness. She then let out a loud cry out.

Shun meanwhile, was in the cell against the wall, with bloody knuckles. He gave up banging on the door. "Damn you Anubias!" He shouted. Tears came flowing out of his eyes. "I'm such a weakling." he mumbled. Ingram and Skyress popped out along with Hawktor and Aranaut. "Shun, what's wrong?" Hawktor yawned. Shun looked over at the windowsill. "Fabia….." He started. "Don't tell me that Anubias took her again!" Skyress exclaimed. Shun looked at Skyress. "That is what happened." He told the ventus bakugan. Ingram gasped, "That gundalian never learns!" he said. Shun nodded, "I couldn't protect my precious princess." He sobbed. Aranaut was sad too. "Is she pregnant?" he asked Shun. Shun nodded, "She is, she was throwing up all morning, anything she eats she vomits it after." Shun explained. Skyress gasped, "How is she going to give birth to the child?" She asked. "I don't know." Shun answered. Suddenly, the door clicked and opened. Shun saw Anubias. "Where is Fabia Anubias?" Shun coldly asked. Anubias smirked, "Relax ninja boy, I didn't rape your precious princess." Anubias told him. Shun grumbled and walked along with Anubias to the chamber. When they arrived, Shun gasped in horror when he saw Fabia hung on the wall. "What did you do to her?" The ninja looked at Anubias for an answer. "I just gave her some beatings." He explained. Shun clenched his fingers in anger. "You bitch!" He squeezed the gundalian's neck. "If you hurt her one more time, I will make sure you will never see the light ever again!" The ninja hissed. Anubias wasn't affected by it. "Sure, but she will sleep with me soon." he told her. Shun got even more mad and trembled with rage. He let go of the gundalian's neck and ran to the neathian. "Shun!" She cried as she saw him. Shun jumped up and hugged Fabia so he wouldn't fall. "It's all right princess." He hushed to her as she was crying. He jumped down to the ground. "I'll untie you princess, just wait." He got a chair and stood on top of it to untie the rope. He soon untied and fell to the ground hugging his princess tightly. Anubias frowned, watching the young couple reunite once again. _One day Shun, I will take what was once mine in return for Ren betraying us. _He thought. Shun and Fabia were hugging each other with love and care, "Princess, I swear I won't let you leave my sight again." He whispered. Fabia smiled, "I believe you, and I will stay by your side." They soon pressed their lips onto each other's and kissed passionately. After they kissed, they held hands and walked back to the cell room.

TBC

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8-Love

Locked Up

Ch.8-Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

When Shun and Fabia arrived at the cell, they immediately started making out on the ground. Fabia coiled her arms around Shun's neck. When they parted for fresh air, Shun stared at her emerald eyes; he then went to her ear and bit it lightly. "It tickles Shun." Fabia giggled as the ninja was biting her ear. He then planted light feathery kisses down her neck and her collarbone. "Ah." She moaned as he was doing that. Shun then stopped and carried her to the bathroom. When they arrived, he took the towel off of her and walked into the shower with her. He turned on the hot water which touched Fabia's back. "Ow!" Fabia whined. Shun chuckled and touched her cheek, "Sorry, I was trying to make it warm." He explained. Soon, the water became warm and drenched Fabia. Soon, Shun was drenched too, even though he was clothed. His clothes soon stuck to him and became see through. Fabia put her pointer finger in the middle of his chest and felt his wetness. Fabia pressed her breasts against his male chest and put her nose on his nose. Fabia saw water marbles dripping from the ends of his hair. "You're really handsome." She breathed. She touched his hair and stroked it lovingly. Shun kissed her forehead. "And you are really beautiful too princess, don't let anyone else play with you." He told her and touched her breasts lightly. Fabia nodded and moaned. Suddenly, Skyress hovered into the shower and saw the couple hugging each other, "Oh my, this is such a sensual scene." She said. Fabia and Shun looked over and blushed. "Skyress, what are you doing here?" Shun asked the ventus bakugan.

"I was wondering where you were Shun, so I went in here because I heard moaning and groaning." She explained. Fabia hugged Shun, "Shun, you should take your clothes off, they're soaked." she told him. Shun nodded, "You're right, I'll take them off. " Just as he was about to start, Fabia pinned him to the wall and took his clothes off. "I'll do it!" she said. She lifted the wet shirt over his head, revealing his chest. Fabia stuck out her pointer finger and placed it in the middle of his chest. "I really want to cuddle into this." She sighed and buried herself into his chest for a couple of seconds and then went unzipping his pants. Fabia felt horny as she was doing away. A couple minutes later, he was all stripped off with his clothes on the chair. Fabia touched his manhood and stroked it lightly. Shun grunted and groaned as she was doing that. "Princess….." He started as she was stroking it. "What is it Shun?" She asked. Shun bit his lip and pinned Fabia to the wall. "Shun, what's wrong?" She asked. Shun opened his mouth, but his thigh touched her round belly. "We should stop Princess." he told her. Fabia nodded and stepped out of the shower and shivered. Shun gave her a new towel and rubbed her shoulders lightly. "Thanks Shun." Fabia told him as they got prepared for bed. Fabia lied on the bed and looked at the window, and then at her belly. She put her hands on it and stroked it softly. "My baby….." She whispered. Shun walked over and lied down with her. He saw her stroking her belly lightly and smiling sadly. Shun scooted over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hi hon." He whispered in her ear so lightly it felt like a cool breeze. Fabia looked at him and smiled sadly. "What's with the sad smile?" he asked her. "I know it's a little early for this, but I am concerned about the day that it comes out of me." she answered him. Shun touched her hand and held it. "I know, I'm concerned about the birth as well. It will really hurt for you." He told her. Fabia looked at him, "It's not only the pain, I am concerned that if the baby comes out alive or not." she said. Suddenly, Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, and Aranaut fluttered over like butterflies to them. "That means we can't stay here for long, we have to escape soon." Aranaut said. "Aranaut's right, we have to go so Fabia can get her baby out safely when the time comes." Skyress hovered next to Fabia. "But we need that collar to be off of her so she can go." the ventus bakugan then said. "Skyress is right, Fabia needs her collar off or she will be electrocuted again." Ingram agreed. Shun looked at Fabia's neck. "We were just in the shower and it didn't electrocute her at all, how does it get off?" he asked. Fabia shrugged. "Some collars don't electrocute because some have to have a certain temperature." Hawktor said. "Maybe Fabia's collar needs cold water." Shun said. "Because the shower head was pouring warm water out and when the water went on the collar, it didn't spark electricity." he explained. Fabia looked at Shun with worry. "Is it going to hurt?" She asked. Shun nodded, "It probably will, but it will be alright because I am here." Shun told her. Fabia buried herself into Shun and whimpered in fear. Shun stroked her hair lightly, "We can't stay here Fabia because there are no doctors here to help you with the birth, do you understand that" He asked her. Fabia sat up and nodded, "Ok, then I want it off of me now." She pointed to the black collar she was wearing on her neck. "If you want it off right now, let's do it." He told her.

Shun stood up and walked Fabia to the bathroom. The bakugan hovered along with them. Shun turned on the shower and turned the knob to the blue side. Fabia took off her towel and shivered. "You're going to be fine princess, just get in the shower." Shun told her. Fabia shook her head, "No." She pouted. Shun sighed, "Why?" he then asked. "Because I don't like cold water, I'm freezing here!" She said. Shun went in, becoming soaked. The water was icy cold. "Fabia, please get in." Shun begged. Skyress hovered over to Shun, "Can she do it with a cup instead? Just pour some cold water into a cup and pour the water onto the collar." she suggested. Shun thought about it for a moment, "Good Idea Skyress, is that fine with you Fabia?" he then asked his wife. Fabia nodded. Shun got out of the shower and dried himself with a towel and got a cup. He went to the sink and turned on the water. He watched the water filling up the cup. After that, he took Fabia's hand and walked out of the bathroom to their bed. Fabia lied down on the bed and took off her towel, revealing her naked body once again. Shun sat on the bed and clasped her hand. "It's going to tickle a little bit but I am holding your hand." He told her. Fabia nodded for him to go on. Shun poured a little bit of water onto her collar. He soon saw the water slithering down from the collar down her body, making Fabia shudder. She clenched Shun's hand harder. "It doesn't have an effect." Shun said. "Then how do we get the collar off?" Hawktor asked. "There must be a way!" Shun said. Fabia bit her lip, "So it didn't come off?" she said sadly. Shun shook his head, "I'll ask Anubias how to get the collar off, although he probably won't give me an answer." he said. Ingram and Skyress looked at each other. "Well, I could go to the library and find a book on how to help out with the birth." Skyress suggested. Shun ignored Skyress and looked down at Fabia. "Fabia, is the baby moving inside of you? I know it has been only a day." (Note: Neathian women stay pregnant for about 2 months.) Fabia nodded, "I can feel it being developed inside of me." She answered him. "Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Shun then asked. Fabia shrugged, "I don't care if it is a boy or a girl Shun." She touched Shun's hand and put it on her belly. Shun felt something moving very fast inside of her. "Princess…" He murmured, thrumming his soft slim fingers up and down on her bare back. "Yes Shun?" Fabia asked, looking up at him. "I am really worried about you." Shun told her. Fabia touched his thigh and lied her head down on it. "In what way?" Fabia asked. "You went through a lot of pain you know, every time I think about that, it makes me want to cringe." he answered. Fabia touched the tip of his member when he said that. "Ahh, please don't touch that Fabia." Shun moaned. Fabia smirked, "Then don't have any concern about me or I will touch it more." She touched the tip again, a little more harshly though. Shun moaned. "Fabia…Please…." he begged. "No more concern! I'm fine." She told him. Shun nodded sheepishly. "Good." Fabia got off of him. Shun sat up and embraced Fabia lovingly. The neathian blushed; her heart was thumping really loud. Shun pulled her chin up and rubbed her nose against his. "Shun, what are you doing?" Fabia asked. "Making some love before it is time for us to go to sleep." he answered her. "Oh..." Fabia mumbled. Shun kissed her soft lips and coiled his arms around her neck. Fabia kissed back as well, slipping her tongue into his mouth touching his wet tongue. When they needed air, Shun pushed Fabia down onto the bed sheets and kissed her erect nipples. Fabia moaned, Shun smirked and kissed her thigh, flicking his tongue against the flesh lightly while groping the other one for a while. While flicking, he looked at the scars on her legs. A tear dropped from his eye onto the flesh. He then went back up to her face. "Open your eyes princess." he whispered lightly into her ear. Fabia twitched a little, feeling his warm breath glide across her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Shun looking at her. "You can play with me now." He flopped down onto the bed. Fabia sat up and crawled onto him. She touched his cheeks lightly and looked at his radiant brown eyes. She kissed his cheek and then spread his legs out. "Do you mind if I touch this part of you?" She asked nervously. Shun shook his head, "I don't mind, I actually want you to do It." he told her. Fabia nodded and put her pointer finger down there. She probed around the area touching his man parts and massaging them slowly and calmly. Shun moaned and groaned as she was touching. She traced his manhood and traced his chest; her fingers were traveling around his body eagerly. "Fabia, please stop or I am going to cum." he moaned. Fabia nodded, "Ok, let's go to sleep." She flopped down onto the bed as well. Shun held her hand and placed it on his chest. He then touched her nipples again with his fingers, this time rubbing the buds smoothly. "Ahhh…." Fabia moaned. Shun then stopped stroking and closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep, holding Fabia's hand.

Sid and Mason were in the altar glaring at Barodius, "Why are you gundalians here?" he asked. "We're here because we want to talk to you about why did Anubias a girl and not us?" Mason asked. Barodius tapped his bony fingers on the table next to him. "Why should I give you two girls?" He asked them. Mason clenched his fingers. "Because we work hard too." he explained. "You gundalians have better things to do than pester the emperor with your complaints!" Kazarina snapped. Airzel nodded, "You should be grateful that we are giving you less harsh consequences because of your failures." he said, Sid and Mason blushed and bowed, "We're sorry for annoying you." Mason apologized. Anubias walked in, "What's going on here?" he asked. Sid looked to the side and glared fiercely. "Well, if it isn't the guy that got a girl." Mason said. Anubias frowned, "That is quite rude to say to a high ranked gundalian." he said. "Look goody two shoes, I don't need you bragging your achievements to us." Sid scowled. Barodius frowned, "Sid and Mason get out of here before I give you a really harsh consequence." He ordered. Sid and Mason nodded and left the altar. Kazarina looked at Anubias. "How is that wonderful lady of yours?" she asked him. "She's fine Kazarina, a little bit of a pest though." Anubias answered. "Well then, Emperor Barodius, do you have an idea on how to calm his little pet down?" Kazarina asked Barodius. Barodius just sat there, thinking. "Give her this Anubias." Barodius handed the gundalian a tiny bottle. Anubias looked at it. "What is it?" he asked. "This is a type of liquid that puts the voice out until fingers are snapped." Barodius answered. Anubias clenched the bottle. "Thank you." he said and left the room. As he was walking down the hallway, he passed by Fabia's cell door. _I'll check on them. _He put his hand in his pocket and took out a gray dull key. He put the key in the keyhole and turned it. He clicked the door open and walked quietly to the room. He saw the couple sleeping in bed together quietly. He uncovered the blanket off Fabia quietly. Anubias placed his hand on her round belly and felt a little kick. He put his other hand in his pocket and touched the tiny bottle, wondering when he should rape Fabia. _When it is close to birth, I will do it. _He tiptoed out of the room, forgetting to put the blanket back on Fabia. Moments after Anubias left the room, Shun woke up. "Was someone in here?" he whispered. He looked around with a dazed look. "I thought someone was here, it's my imagination." He looked at Fabia. She had no blanket covering her. "Geez Fabia…." Shun mumbled as he covered her with his blanket. Fabia moved her hand to Shun's chest and began to probe around it. "Fabia! What are you doing?" Shun scolded. Fabia opened her eyes and saw her hand on Shun's chest. "Sorry." She apologized. "I heard you stand up in my sleep so I reached over so you wouldn't go." Shun chuckled softly. "It's fine, you know I wouldn't go anywhere without you right?" he asked. Fabia nodded, "Why are you awake right now?" she then asked. Shun looked at her eyes, "I woke up to the door shutting, someone was here." He looked up at the door. "Is it him?" Fabia hugged Shun with fear. Shun could feel her warm hands on his back. "I don't know, but maybe. I'm here to protect you princess." Shun murmured. Fabia looked up at his eyes, "Now that you say that, I felt someone touch my tummy." She mumbled. Shun yawned, "Well, let's go back to sleep." He whispered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9-Loss

Locked Up

Ch.9-Loss

For the next month and a half, Shun helped Fabia with various things. He made sure she wasn't doing klutzy things that could hurt her baby and herself. He also made sure that Fabia got plenty of sleep and that she was relaxed in the morning. Shun finally found Fabia something to eat without vomiting after. Skyress even snook into the gundalian library and got a book on how to give birth to a child and gave it to Shun to read. As the time passed, the bump on Fabia's belly kept growing and growing. One night, as the couple was getting ready for bed, Shun sat next to Fabia, who was stroking her large belly. "Hi honey." he cooed softly in her ear. Fabia looked up at Shun and smiled. "Hi Shun." She whispered back. Shun placed his hand on her belly and felt kicks. "It's getting close huh?" he asked her. Fabia nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably get contractions in about 2 weeks." She mumbled. She scooted over to Shun and mumbled a really pretty song in his ear. After she sang, she licked his neck, covering it with her saliva. "Princess…" He touched Fabia's thigh, squeezing it lightly. "Shun! Why are you touching there?" snapped Fabia. Hawktor hovered over to Fabia and sat on her shoulder. "He is touching there because he loves you Fabia." the ventus bakugan explained. "He isn't a pervert Fabia." Aranaut said to her. Fabia stuck her tongue out. "Well, I don't like male bakugan, they can be perverted." Hawktor blushed, "That's not true! I'm not a pervert!" he said. "I do know who is one though." Aranaut said. "Who?" Shun asked. Skyress fluttered over, "What are you all talking about?" She asked. "Which Bakugan is more perverted." Hawktor explained. "Oh, I think I already know the answer to that." She fluttered to Fabia and whispered something in her ear. Fabia nodded and took off her towel. Soon, Ingram fluttered over to Fabia's chest and poked her nipples. "Ahh…Ingram is the pervert." She moaned. Shun blushed, "Ingram! Stop that!" he scolded. Ingram blushed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." he fluttered away quietly. Shun held Fabia's hand and clenched it tightly. "I love you princess." he told her. Fabia blushed and touched her large belly. "I love you too Shun." She replied. They both leaned in for a light kiss. Shun then slipped his tongue into her mouth and made out together. When they parted for fresh air, they smiled and lied down to sleep.

Mason was walking through the hallway by himself. _Damn him! He hurt Jesse. _He thought. He passed by Anubias suddenly. "Good afternoon Mason." Anubias smiled. Mason didn't smile back. "I don't have to give you greetings." He replied coldly. Anubias chuckled lightly, "Well, no one asked you to." he said. Mason clenched his fingers. "Why did you do that to Jesse?" He asked. "What did I do to Jesse?" Anubias laughed again. Mason slammed Anubias to the wall. "Don't lie to me! You fucked Jesse! Why?" Mason shouted. Anubias didn't answer. "Answer me!" Mason shouted again. Anubias punched Mason in the stomach. Mason fell back onto the floor and moaned. Anubias walked and kicked Mason lightly. "I don't have to give answers." Anubias said and walked away. "Mason is such a bother." He muttered. He put his hand in his pocket and took out the small bottle. "I should check on her to make sure." He muttered. He walked to their door and unlocked the lock and walked quietly inside. He looked at Fabia and took the blanket off of her. Her belly was large. He picked her up and quietly left the room. He walked to his room and placed her down on his bed quietly. He then went to the drawer and took out a blind fold and handcuffs. He quietly cuffed Fabia's hands and tied her legs up with ribbon. When he was done, he looked at her. _I'll look for some abortion medicine to rid the child inside of her. _He walked away from the bed. Fabia slept there quietly.

The next morning, Skyress woke up finding Fabia's spot empty. "Where is Fabia?" Skyress asked. She hovered over to the bathroom to see if she was in there vomiting. She looked in the bathroom, "She's not there." she muttered. She hovered to the kitchen and looked around, Fabia wasn't there. _Where is Fabia? _Skyress wondered. She hovered back to the window sill and found Shun sleeping in the bed peacefully. Skyress jumped onto his back and pecked at it. "Wake up, Wake up!" She shouted. Shun flipped his body around and moaned. "Shun!" She yelled. Shun sat up, his hair was all messy. He yawned. "What is it Skyress?" Shun asked. "Fabia's gone! I looked all over this place and she isn't in any them!" She yelled. Shun stretched his arms out and put his dried clothes on. He looked all over the place. "Where is Fabia?" Shun asked Skyress. "I don't know." Skyress answered. Shun looked at the door and noticed that it wasn't locked. "Anubias has the key to this door so he must have came in and…." Shun gasped. "Taken Fabia." Skyress was silent. "We have to go to where Anubias is holding Fabia hostage!" Shun cried. "I'll go with you Shun." Skyress hopped onto Shun's shoulders. "What should we do with those three back there?" Skyress asked. Shun looked at the windowsill and saw Ingram, Hawktor, and Aranaut sleeping. "Leave them." Shun said. "Right now, we have to get Fabia back." He ran out of the room.

Anubias was in his room preparing the abortion medicine. He looked back at Fabia, who was still sleeping. "The little angel is still sleeping huh?" He muttered. He went back to preparing the abortion medicine. Fabia, who was in the room, opened her eyes. She was resting on a pillow. She tried to move her hands but they were cuffed. Anubias walked into the room smiling, "Good morning Fabia." He greeted. Fabia glared at him. "Let me go Anubias!" She screamed. Anubias frowned, "Well, since you are being very noisy, I'll have to give you a drink to calm you down." He told her. He poured the cup of abortion medicine and brought it to Fabia. "Open your mouth." He ordered. Fabia shook her head, "I'm not thirsty or hungry." she said. Anubias frowned. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" He shouted. Fabia shivered, "Please, I don't want to drink it." She begged. Anubias shook his head, "Drink it or you will be spanked harshly." He growled. Fabia nodded. Anubias helped her drink it by placing the rim of the glass inside her mouth. "Drink it all." he cooed. When she was done, Anubias put the glass on the floor. "What did I just drink?" she asked. Anubias smiled arrogantly, "Abortion Medicine." He answered. Fabia froze; she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "AAHHHHH!" She screamed. Anubias sat next to her. "That medicine kills the child, it's too bad isn't it?" he asked her. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" She screamed. Anubias watched Fabia scream and throw her legs in the air. He left the room to go get something. When she was done screaming, she laid there limp as a doll. She opened her eyes, they were a dull green. Anubias came back into the room carrying a little box of incense. He looked at Fabia; tears were coming out of her eyes. "Poor little thing, you really cared for that baby didn't you?" He mockingly asked. Fabia nodded, "I guess I am your little sex toy after all." She whispered. Anubias grinned, _that's my girl! _"I'm glad you finally said it! I brought some incense over so I could get you into the mood." He stripped his clothes off and placed the incense next to the bed. Fabia sniffed, she started to become dizzy. _It is a nice smell. _She thought. Anubias looked at her belly. Just half an hour ago, it was large, now it was small, almost nothing. "I love your body princess." He kissed her collarbone. Fabia closed her eyes, feeling Anubias caressing and licking her breasts. "Continue Anubias." She moaned. Anubias smirked, teasing her hard nipples. Fabia grunted and spilled milk out. Fabia opened her eyes and smiled a little, "My sweet little boy, can you uncuff me?" she asked. Anubias couldn't believe it! Fabia was actually listening to him. Anubias nodded and uncuffed her. Fabia sat up and hugged Anubias. "As your sex toy, do anything to me. Spanking as well." She told him. Anubias touched Fabia's hands. "Yes, you finally are listening to me now." He whispered into her ear. Fabia smirked; she threw Anubias down onto the bed. "I love the way you speak." She whispered. Anubias blushed. "I love bad girls like you." he told her back. Fabia licked his hips and touched the tip of his manhood with her finger. "Ready to cum?" She asked. Anubias gasped and nodded. He released and roared as he was doing it. Fabia laughed and licked the white stuff off her fingers. "This is the taste of a naughty boy." She cackled. Anubias smiled weakly. Fabia then placed his hand between her legs. "Lick your fingers." She ordered. Anubias nodded sheepishly and licked his fingers. _She tastes good. _He thought. Fabia then touched his manhood. She wrapped her mouth over it and sucked. She rolled her tongue. "Fabia, this feels so good." Anubias moaned. When Fabia was done, there was white liquid all over her mouth. "Delicious." she said.

Shun was running through the hallway, trying to find Anubias's room. "Where is his room?" Shun asked. "We looked everywhere, where is it?" Skyress looked over there. "There is an open door. Let's try it." Shun nodded they went in there and looked around. They heard moaning and groaning. "I recognize that moan behind a pale cream door." Shun exclaimed. "It's Fabia's!" he went to open the door. Skyress and Shun gasped. They both saw Fabia and Anubias together. Anubias looked up. "Well, what are you doing here?" he asked. Shun glared at him. "I am here to bring Fabia back." he answered. Fabia looked up. "Shun?" She asked. Shun looked at Fabia. She looked hypnotized. "Fabia! Snap out of it!" He yelled. Fabia hugged Anubias. Shun looked like he was about to cry. Skyress sniffed the air, "It has a nice smell." She said. She then looked over at the box. _This is what is making Fabia hypnotized. _"Shun! Grab the box and close it!" She yelled. Shun ran to the box and closed it. Soon, the smell faded away. Fabia blinked a couple of times. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked at herself. Fabia looked at Shun. "Shun!" She cried and ran up to him. She hugged him tightly. "Tch, I won't let you get away Fabia!" He stood up and grabbed Fabia. "No!" She shouted. Anubias tried to cuff her hands. "I'll fuck you first." He said. Shun pushed Anubias and picked up Fabia. "Let's go." He told her and ran out of the room. Anubias sat up. "Oh well, it was fun." he muttered.

When Shun and Fabia came back to the room, they sat back down on the bed. "Phew! We finally escaped before he could get us!" Skyress said. Shun looked down at Fabia, "Fabia, what happened?" Shun asked. Fabia touched her belly. "It's gone." She whispered. "What?" Shun asked. Fabia felt a lump approach her throat. "The baby died, it's gone." She bawled. Shun felt guilty as he watched Fabia cry. "I feel your pain princess." He told her. Fabia looked at him and hugged him. "That means I won't have a family!" She cried. Shun watched her cry into his shirt. "Poor Fabia, I wish I could do something." he said to her. Ingram and Hawktor fluttered to her. "That Anubias guy is a jerk!" Ingram said. Hawktor nodded and settled onto Fabia. "Princess, it's alright, there are plenty of opportunities to have more children." Hawktor said to her. "Hawktor's right princess, there are plenty of opportunities." Aranaut agreed. Fabia sniffled into Shun's shirt and whimpered softly. Shun kissed her cheek, "Right now, let's sleep, I was running for a whole day looking for you." He whispered lovingly. Fabia nodded and closed her eyes. Shun stripped off and lied next to Fabia. "Do you want to make love?" He cooed in her ear. Fabia shook her head. Shun smiled sadly, "Ok, sweet dreams." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Anubias was relaxing in his bed peacefully. "Fabia…." He started. All afternoon, he was thinking about her. _Fabia is your personal sex toy! Why are you having feelings about her? _Part of him asked. "Shut up, it's none of your business." he answered. Suddenly, the door opened. Anubias looked at the people that came in. "Hi Anubias." Mason sarcastically greeted. Sid came along holding black tape. "What's the black tape for?" Anubias asked. Mason smiled. "Well, this tape is to shut you up." He pinned Anubias to the ground. "We're going to lock you up." Sid smirked. "Being the emperor's favorite doesn't mean you are better." Mason nodded in agreement to Sid. "You think you're going to get away with what you did to Jesse?" Sid asked. Anubias shook his head. "Maybe I'll even free your little sex toy too." Mason told him. "You aren't going to free her! She's mine!" Anubias snapped. Sid taped the gundalian's mouth. "Mpphhggmmmhhhh!" He cried. Sid also cuffed his hands to the bed. He finally looked at Mason. "Do you want to leave him there?" He asked. Mason nodded. "Yeah, let's leave him there." They walked out of the room, leaving Anubias chained on his bed.

Lena and Zenet were walking down the hallways giggling. "I'm so glad that Jesse is better." Lena squealed. Zenet nodded as well. As they were walking, they passed by Mason and Sid. "Hey chickies!" Sid whistled. Lena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get lost dumbhead." Zenet snapped. Sid twitched a little. "That comment hurt you know." He said. "What are you girls doing here?" Mason asked. Lena looked at Mason and glared at him. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything." Mason said. Lena grabbed Zenet's arm and walked away. "We don't need to talk to these goons Zenet." Lena said to her. "Yeah, let's go." Zenet agreed. Sid and Mason watched them walk away. "Geez, it's not easy to attract a hot chick these days." Sid muttered. Mason nodded, "Yeah, you have to have the good looks."

In the cell, Fabia opened her eyes; she was in her bed next to Shun. She saw Shun sleeping peacefully. She smiled a little and stroked his hair softly. "Shun…" She whispered softly into his ear. Shun mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What is it princess?" He muttered. Fabia hugged him and placed her head on his chest. "I feel like crying again." She whimpered. Shun smiled, "It's ok, you can cry as much as you want." he whispered. Fabia then started crying. "I want my baby back!" She sobbed. Shun felt a sting in his chest as he saw Fabia cry. "Princess, there's another chance for children to come." He tried to tell her the truth. Fabia looked at his face. "No there isn't, not all Neathian women can become pregnant after their sex day." She told him and continued to cry. Shun hugged Fabia "Well, I hate to say this, but I don't think I'm ready to start a family yet." He said. Fabia pushed away from him. "Why? We have been married for about a couple of months. I really want at least one child for both of us to raise." She said. The raven haired man sighed. "Can we wait?" He asked. Fabia clenched her fingers and slapped Shun on the cheek. "I can't believe you Shun!" She screamed. Shun placed his hand on the swollen cheek. "You don't understand me! I am going through a hard time because I lost my baby and you just make me feel worse by saying you aren't ready to start a family!" She shouted. "Princess…I wasn't trying to make things worse for you. I was trying to say the truth!" Shun said to her. Fabia stood up. "You act like you didn't care for the child!" she shouted. She walked to the sofa and slept there. Shun was speechless. "Princess…." He started. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night. Leave me alone." she sobbed. "Damn…." Shun whispered. He heard Fabia crying and mumbling on the sofa. _I'll talk to her tomorrow. Everything will be all right. _He went back to sleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10-Forgiveness

Locked Up

Ch.10-Forgiveness

The next morning, Shun and Fabia didn't speak to each other at all. Whenever they pass each other, Fabia would glare at him. Shun wouldn't say anything to her but he felt guilty for saying that. Meanwhile, the bakugan were sitting on the windowsill wondering what happened last night. "I wonder why they are mad at each other." Ingram wondered. "Maybe something happened last night." Hawktor whispered. "I heard Fabia scream so maybe Shun did something to her." Aranaut whispered. Shun was about to approach Fabia, but Skyress stopped him. "Shun, leave Fabia alone for a bit. She's going through a hard time right now." Skyress told him. Shun looked at Fabia from afar. _She feels so far away from me. _He thought. He turned around and looked at the window. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. Shiori Kazami, his mother appeared. He then opened his eyes. "Mom…" He muttered.

Fabia looked at Shun and turned back. _Stupid Shun! _She thought. She touched her belly lightly. _I used to have a baby in here. _She sighed. She then thought about what Shun said to her last night. "You don't understand." She mumbled. Tears came out of her emerald eyes. "Shun, you can be such an idiot sometimes." she sobbed. When she was done crying, she left the room and sat on the bed. "I miss you so much." She told her belly. She stroked it and patted it lightly. Aranaut fluttered to her and sat in front of her. "Princess, there's always another chance." He told her. Fabia looked up, "You already told me that yesterday." She said, a little bit annoyed. "I'm sorry for repeating myself princess, but I don't like it when you are sad." the Haos bakugan told her. Fabia wiped the tears. "I really miss my baby. I even loved it like a real mother would." She mumbled. Aranaut was silent. "Well, why aren't you and Shun together? You two normally are." He said. "Shun…He is such an idiot." Fabia murmured. "Why princess?" Aranaut asked. "He said to me that he wasn't ready for a family yet." Fabia answered. "Well, Shun may have said that because he is worried about you." Aranaut said. Fabia picked up Aranaut, "What do you mean by that Aranaut?" She asked him. "Having a baby is not easy. Labor is very hard and taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility. He realizes that and he doesn't want to see you stressed and in pain." Aranaut explained. Fabia froze. "Oh…" She muttered. "Where's Shun?" She asked. "I don't know. Do you want to see him?" the Haos bakugan asked. Fabia nodded, "I want to apologize for hitting him."

Anubias was in the room chained still. "Shit! I have to get outta this!" he muffled. Suddenly, the chains cracked by themselves. He saw Airzel in front of him smiling. "Thank you Airzel." Anubias stood up and put his clothes on. "It's no problem." Airzel told him. "Who did this to you?" he then asked Anubias. "Sid and Mason." Anubias answered. "So it's those rats that did that to you." Airzel said. Anubias nodded. "I'll punish those gundalians." He said. Airzel then looked at Anubias. "Go get your girl and play with her, you want to do that don't you?" He asked. Anubias nodded. "First, I'll put on a disguise." He told Airzel. A flash appeared surrounding him. "This is perfect." he said. He turned into Shun Kazami. "Great, go play with her." Airzel told him. Anubias smirked and walked away.

Shun was in the empty room hugging himself. "I wish I never said that to her." He said. "What do you regret saying what?" Skyress asked. "I hurt her feelings so much by saying that I wasn't ready to start a family yet." He mumbled. Skyress pecked Shun's neck. "You did the right thing saying that. Giving birth to a baby here is very difficult." the Ventus bakugan told him. Shun looked at Skyress. "I just don't want to see Fabia in pain. She already went through a lot." He said. Skyress nodded, "I understand how you feel, why don't you two make up and forgive each other." She suggested. Shun blushed, "I guess you are right." He muttered. He stood up, "I'm going to apologize to her." He walked out of the room.

Anubias was right in front of their door disguised as Shun Kazami. "Time to bang that little angel!" He cackled. He opened the door and went in. He saw Fabia looking at him. She beamed and ran up to him. "Shun, I'm very sorry for hitting you last night." She apologized. "Umm…" Anubias started. He didn't know what to say. "I guess I apologize as well." He said. Fabia giggled and kissed Anubias. Anubias then pushed her away. "Let me bang you." He pinned her to the bed and took her towel off. "Shun…What are you doing?" Fabia asked nervously. "I love your body." He told her. Fabia tried to push him away, but he was strong. "You're not Shun! Someone Help me!" She screamed.

Shun heard a yell coming from the living room. "It's Fabia!" Skyress exclaimed. Shun stood up, "It better not be Anubias!" he said. He ran to the living room and saw a person that looked exactly like him on top of Fabia. "Who are you?" He asked her. Fabia looked up and saw the real Shun. "Shun, help me!" She screamed. Anubias smirked "I think you should know that." A flash appeared around him and his true form was revealed. "You jerk!" Shun screamed. Fabia hugged herself and wept. "It's alright Fabia; let's go to that empty room." Skyress calmed her down. Fabia whimpered and stood up and walked to the empty room. Shun and Anubias were together alone in the living room together. "I swear to god why do hurt Fabia so much?" Shun asked. Anubias closed his eyes. "I love her body." he explained. Shun clenched his fingers. "You leave her alone." He growled. Anubias nodded, "Well, she will sleep with me one day." he reminded Shun. "Not a chance." Shun growled again. Anubias left the room. Shun walked to Fabia and sat in front of her. She was shivering. "Fabia, look up to me." He said. Fabia looked up and saw Shun in front of her. "Shun…" She started. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for slapping you on the cheek." She apologized. "I'm sorry for saying that I wasn't ready for a family." Shun said to her. "I understand, I see that you don't want to cause pain for myself." Fabia put her fingers in his shirt. "Yeah, do you still want children?" He asked her. Fabia nodded, "Yes." Shun touched her hand and held it tightly. "We'll have a day when we make love together." He told her. Fabia looked up, "I would like that, when will it be?" She asked. Shun blushed and scratched his head. "Maybe tomorrow?" he asked. Fabia nodded. "That would be fine with me!" She said. They then leaned in for each other's lips and kissed passionately. Shun slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Fabia wrapped her arms around his neck. When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes. "I can never stay mad at you." He whispered sexily. Fabia nodded and tugged his shirt. Shun touched her hand. "You can do that on our love day." He told her. Fabia grinned childishly and put her towel back on. Shun then picked her up and carried her to the bed they both slept in. He then took off her towel and placed her on the bed. "Do you want to take a nap?" He asked. Fabia nodded and tugged his arm. "Stay with me." She mumbled. "Ok, I will."

Back on earth, Dan and Runo were walking together holding hands. "Hey, have you heard from Shun or Fabia lately?" Runo asked Dan. Dan shook his head, "Nope, the last time I saw them was when they came back from their honeymoon 3 months ago." Runo scratched her head, "I have a bad feeling about them. Every day, Fabia would come over to my restaurant and help out. After all, our profits went up ever since she started helping us." Runo explained. "But I haven't been seeing her lately. Maybe something is wrong with them." She wondered. "Let's go check on them. I haven't checked on them for a long time." Dan looked disappointed, "Can we make a little love when we get home?" he asked. Runo frowned, "Geez Dan! Is sex on your mind all the time?" She asked. Dan shook his head, "No it isn't! I just want to be inside of you tonight." he whispered. Runo frowned, but then she smiled a little. "I understand Dan." She brushed her lips onto his and kissed him. "Let's go to Shun and Fabia's dojo first to see if they are there." She told him. Dan nodded. They both walked to the dojo. Dan knocked on the door. "Shun, are you there?" Dan asked. There was no response. "Shun! Are you in there riding Fabia?" He asked. Runo blushed, "Dan! You don't ask about other people's sex life!" She shouted. Dan gulped. "Sorry." He apologized. Runo twisted the doorknob. "Hey, it's open." She said. She opened the door. "I wonder why they left the door open." Dan wondered. "Are they in their room having sex?" He then asked. Runo trembled with anger. "One more question and I'll kick your ass!" the bluenette snapped. Dan shut his mouth. Runo and Dan walked to their bedroom. "Shun, are you in there?" Dan asked. There was no response. He then touched the door. "I'll open the door. I don't hear anything." He said. "Dan, no!" Runo exclaimed. Dan opened the door. No one was in there. "Where are they?" Runo asked. Dan shrugged. "Let's look in the other rooms." Runo suggested. Dan nodded, "I agree." They looked in all of the other rooms. When they looked in all of the rooms, they met in the living room. "I can't find them Dan." Runo puffed. "Me neither, where are they?" Dan asked. "Maybe they went somewhere." Runo suggested. "Let's go to their fridge." Dan suggested. Runo eyed Dan suspiciously. "I'm looking with you so you don't eat any of their food!" She said. They both walked to the kitchen and opened their fridge. "I don't see anything new. Their fridge looks exactly like it was 3 months ago!" Runo exclaimed. Dan, meanwhile, was pigging out on rice crackers. "Dan! Those aren't yours!" She cried. Dan smiled feebly. "Sorry, I was hungry." He told her. Runo was about to punch him. "I don't think good friends should take food from their fridge." A voice said. Dan and Runo looked around. "Ren!" They exclaimed. Ren smiled, "Are you guys looking for Shun and Fabia?" the gundalian asked. "Yeah, do you know where they went?" Runo asked. Ren lied against the wall. "Fabia was captured by a gundalian named Anubias." Ren said. Dan clenched his fingers, "I thought we defeated those gundalians! Why are they striking again?" He asked. Runo froze, "No way!" She exclaimed. "Then where's Shun?" Dan asked. Ren looked at Dan, "He probably went after Anubias to get Fabia back." He answered. "How do you know that Anubias captured Fabia?" Runo asked, eyeing Ren. "I saw the capture Runo." he told her. Runo slammed Ren to the wall. "Why couldn't you have done something about it?" She growled at the gundalian. "I couldn't do anything. You're right." Ren muttered. "They're probably at Gundalia right now." Dan banged the wall. "We have to rescue them!" He said. Runo nodded, "I agree with Dan." She said. "How about we invite Marucho, Julie, Alice, Joe, Mira, and the rest of the gang?" Ren suggested. Dan nodded, "Yeah, we're going to have to brawl because they are our enemies, we'll bring Drago and Tigerra as well." Dan said. "Will Tora-chan have to brawl though?" Runo asked. Ren nodded, "Yeah, all bakugan have to brawl Runo, and we'll leave next week." Runo hugged Dan. "Well, we won't be able to have sex tonight." She whispered. Dan looked crushed and dissapointed. Ren smiled and Dan turned around to Ren. "How about we contact them tonight?" He asked. "Good Idea." Ren stood up and left the kitchen. Dan and Runo followed as well.

In Gundalia, Mason and Sid were chained to the wall, being tortured by Airzel. "How does it feel to be tortured?" Airzel asked. Sid and Mason didn't respond, only to be coughing blood out. "How come you always treat Anubias like he is special?" Sid coughed. "Because he is a good worker, unlike both of you, you give us poor results." said Kazarina, who was watching Airzel torture them. "Still, we work harder!" Mason coughed, wheezing blood out. "Ah, shut up!" Gill snapped. Barodius was watching Airzel torture them. "What is on your mind Barodius?" Stoica asked. "Nothing." Barodius answered. "There must be something on your mind?" Kazarina said. Barodius glared at Kazarina, "There's nothing!" He snapped. Kazarina walked away.

TBC

Hope you'll like the hentai(or lemon) in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11-Sensual

Locked Up

Ch.11-Sensual

**WARNING****: There is Hentai (Lemon) in this chapter, if you are sensitive to explicit stories, please read something else, otherwise, enjoy the story **

The next morning, Fabia woke up with the sun shining over her eyes. "Bright…" She muttered. She sat up and sighed. Yesterday, they promised each other that they would make love today, but now, Fabia wasn't so sure. _Will he hurt me? _She wondered. She looked at Shun next to her, who was sleeping. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shirt. She then kissed his neck lightly. Shun blinked a couple of times. "Fabia, are you ready?" He asked her. Fabia bit her lip, "I'm not sure about this Shun." She brought the towel up to her chest. "If you don't want to do it today, we don't have to." Shun said. Fabia shuddered, "No, I want to do it today, but I'm nervous." She told him. Shun sat up, "What are you nervous about?" He asked. Fabia blushed, "Is it going to hurt with you doing it?" she asked. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Maybe, but it's not going to be painful." He told her. "Really?" Fabia whimpered.

Shun nodded, "Do you want to get started?" He asked. Fabia nodded, she then pressed her lips onto his and kissed. Shun kissed back and tipped her over. "It's going to be wonderful for both of us princess." He said. He then took off his shirt and pants and threw them to the side. He got on top of her and touched her hands. "Do you want to make out first?" He asked. Fabia nodded, Shun noticed that some hair was in her face so with his fingers, he brushed them out of the way and pressed his lips onto hers and slipped her tongue in. His tongue sloshed with her wet tongue. When they separated, Shun cuddled his head into her chest. Fabia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shun, suck!" She moaned. Shun smirked and eyed one of her breasts. "Are you sure?" He asked. Fabia nodded, smiling a little. "I'll even milk you as well." She told him. Shun then put his mouth over the erect nipple and started sucking. Fabia squirmed a little and grunted, having the milk enter Shun's mouth. Shun kept on sucking and sucking until he got tired of it. He sat up and spread Fabia's legs out. He kissed her soft silky skin and pulled himself away from them.

Fabia licked her fingers and placed them in her wet entrance, making her cry. "Princess, don't cry." Shun hushed her. He kissed her tears away and looked down there; he saw her fingers down there. "Just some practice before the real thing." She mumbled. Shun touched her wrist and drew her fingers out of her wet entrance. "Let me feel you." He told her. He thrusted his fingers into her entrance, feeling the warmth in her wet cave. "Fabia, you feel amazing." Shun complimented. Fabia blushed and giggled. "Thank you Shun." Shun then removed his fingers making Fabia whine. "Why did you take them out?" She asked. "Because my member will feel better than fingers, princess." Shun explained. He then kissed Fabia's cheek softly and stroked her hips with his fingers. Fabia stood up and pinned Shun down to the bed. "I am a woman too." She said. She took his member and wrapped her mouth around it. She rolled her tongue around it, making Shun feel aroused. "Princess, this feels so good!" He moaned. Fabia continued sucking on his member until Shun released his seed, which went down her throat. Fabia let go his member, licking her lips in satisfaction. "That was tasty Shun." She grinned. Shun smiled at Fabia, "I'm glad." Fabia touched his chest and licked it. She then put her fingers in front of Shun's lips and tried to push them into his mouth. "Suck on these fingers!" she ordered. Shun nodded sheepishly and opened his mouth. Fabia inserted her fingers into his mouth and closed it by pulling his chin up. She could feel Shun's tongue twirling around her fingers. After a while, she took them out and put them in his entrance. Shun shivered and gasped as she twirled her fingers inside of him. "Shun, you feel great!" She said sexily. "Thanks." Shun moaned. Fabia giggled and twirled a little faster inside him. "Fabia! Don't stop!" He yelled. "Everything has to stop now." Fabia told him and withdrew her fingers from him. "Ahhhh…." He moaned. Fabia looked at Shun and stroked his jet black hair. "I love you." She whispered and hugged him. Shun sat up and carried Fabia to the bathroom. "Where are we going?" Fabia asked. "We're going to do Shower sex soon." he told her. Fabia smiled and hugged him tightly.

Back on earth, Dan and Runo were in their room preparing for bed. "Let's call the gang tomorrow." Dan yawned. "Why not today?" Runo asked. "I'm tired, I want to have some sexy time with you right now." he trudged to the bed with a tired smile. He flopped onto the bed. "Dan! You have to take off your clothes first!" Runo exclaimed. She pinned Dan down to the bed and unfastened his shirt. "You can be such an idiot Dan." She muttered. She saw Dan squirming around in the bed. "Stop squirming, I'm not doing oral on you!" She barked. Dan finally stopped squirming and let Runo strip him off. Dan sat up, "Can we?" He asked. Runo shook her head, "The restaurant is still open. People will hear us." She explained. Dan pouted and went to sleep. Runo poked him on the back. "We can make out, if that's you want." She told him. Dan nodded excitedly, Runo puckered her lips and Dan kissed her. Later, he slipped his tongue into hers and kissed her harder.

Ren looked out into the sky. There were many stars everywhere. _Stars, they're all paired up with one another. _He thought. "Hey Ren, come inside before you catch cold." His friend Marucho said. Ren nodded and walked back inside. He saw Marucho in the kitchen sitting at the table with a blue print in front of him and a cup of tea. "What's that?" Ren asked. Marucho smiled. "It's a blueprint of the updates I am going to put on Bakugan Interspace." he responded. Ren smiled and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about with me tonight?" Marucho asked. "I was wondering if you could go to Gundalia with me for a rescue mission." Ren answered. Marucho beamed. "Sure, but who is trapped in Gundalia?" He asked. Ren sighed, "Shun and Fabia are trapped in Gundalia. Anubias captured Fabia and Shun went after them." Ren explained. "Then that's not good! When are we going to go?" Marucho questioned again. "We plan to leave next week. We want all of us to go." Ren said. Marucho looked at Ren's face, he seemed serious. "Well, we need to contact everyone." Marucho took out his iPhone. "Thank you Marucho, I told Dan too but he doesn't seem reliable at all. He and Runo are probably making out in their bed." Ren thanked him. Marucho smiled, "Yeah, no problem. I was going to contact them, but I didn't have time. Thanks for notifying me." he said. Ren smiled back, "No problem."

Shun and Fabia were kissing as the water from the shower head drenched them. When they looked into each other's eyes, they blushed and smiled. Shun touched the tip of her nipples which made them stiff. Fabia breathed heavily. "Shun, can we pause?" She asked. Fabia lied against the wall flushed and tired. Her hair was wet. Shun touched her thigh and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Fabia asked. "Nothing." Shun embraced Fabia lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. Fabia felt his erection against her thigh throbbing. Shun pinned Fabia to the wall and kissed her hips lightly. He then turned off the water coming out of the shower head and picked up Fabia. He went out of the shower and carried Fabia to the bed. "You look like a mermaid princess." He said. Fabia blushed, "I'm not a mermaid though." She told him. She then caressed his neck and licked it. "Can we do it?" She asked. Shun nodded, "Yeah, but let's touch and feel each other a little more ok?" Fabia nodded. She touched his thigh. Just as they were about to continue, they heard some murmuring behind them. They turned around and saw Skyress and Ingram and Hawktor and Aranaut watching them. "So this is how humans mate." Ingram said. Shun blushed, "I thought you guys were sleeping!" He yelled. "Calm down Shun. We didn't mean to snoop." Hawktor said. Fabia snickered a little. "Shun, they didn't mean it." She told him. "We are very sorry Shun; we'll close up if you want." Skyress apologized. Fabia looked at Shun, "Can you let them watch? This will be like health class for them." She pleaded.

Shun was speechless for a moment. "Sure." He muttered. Fabia chuckled and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Can we please do it?" She begged. Shun nodded, "It's going to hurt though, are you sure?" He worriedly asked. "I want to do it!" She pouted. Shun pinned her down to the bed. "Shun, please be extra careful with her." Aranaut warned. Shun looked at the haos bakugan and smiled. "I will be careful." He told him. He looked back at Fabia and held her hand. "Please go inside of me Shun; I want to feel your member inside of my cave." She whined. "Ok, ok. I will." Shun said. Fabia closed her eyes and clutched Shun's hand firmly. Shun slowly slipped his member inside her wet entrance. Fabia opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain go through her. "SHUN!" She screamed. She then bit his right shoulder and started crying. Shun looked at his princess below him. She looked pained and upset. "It hurts. It hurts." She sobbed. Shun closed his eyes and tried to get out, but part of him didn't want him to because she felt amazing. "Fabia, I really don't want to get out, you feel amazing." He complimented. "Why do guys get all the pleasure and the women have to go through the pain?" Fabia asked. "That's how we are Fabia." Shun told her. Just as Shun was about to take his member out of her, Fabia clutched his hand harder, "Don't go out of me, the pain is gone." She told him. "Are you sure?" Shun asked. Fabia nodded. "I'll say comforting things to you, is that fine?" He asked her. "I don't care!" She screamed. Shun went to ear. "How much longer?" He sexily whispered in her ear. Fabia blushed. "I don't know." She mumbled. "But I'm going to cum!" Shun hugged Fabia. "I'm going to cum too." He moaned. Fabia felt his seed spill inside of her. "SHUN!" Fabia screamed. Shun yelled her name too. After that, Shun took his member out of her and continued to thrust inside her, each of them screaming each other's names over and over. After the final thrust, Shun collapsed onto the bed. Fabia huffed and puffed. Before they went to sleep, they both leaned into each other's faces for one last kiss. The bakugan then covered them with a blanket to keep them warm.

Anubias walked to the exit of the gundalian palace and put his hand on the knob. He chuckled quietly to himself. He felt that Sid and Jason got what they deserved for hurting him, but at the same time, he felt guilty and ashamed. He was starting to wonder if Barodius was a jerk. Just like the brawlers were thinking. He put his hand in one of his pockets and took out the bottle Barodius gave him to use on Fabia. He opened the door and threw the bottle away. "Shit!" He blurted. He then covered his mouth. "What did I say?" He yelled. His face became flushed. "Damn myself. I feel like shit after all that happened to me." He shouted. "What's on your mind Anubias?" Gill asked. Anubias looked at Gill and sighed. "Lately, I haven't been feeling like myself." Gill looked out the window. "Well, describe that." Anubias sighed. "I feel bad for Sid and Mason." He said. Gill looked at Anubias weirdly. "What?" He asked. "I said I feel bad for Sid and Mason." Anubias repeated, feeling a little annoyed. "Sorry." Gill shrugged. "Why do you feel bad for them?" He asked. Anubias walked away from the window. "I don't know. Maybe because I got all the credit and they didn't." he answered. Gill lied against the wall, with his eyes closed. "Well, why don't you apologize to them?" he suggested. "I can't do that." Anubias said. "Why not?" Gill asked. "Because they hate me now." Anubias answered him. Gill remained speechless for a moment, then he said, "Why don't you, I think they don't hate you, they're just jealous." Anubias looked at Gill, "Really?" He asked. Gill nodded. Anubias walked straight ahead Gill. "Thanks Gill." Gill watched Anubias walk away. "He'll be back in that group." He muttered to himself.

TBC

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12-Shock

Locked Up

Ch.12-Shock

The next morning, the sun shined over the window in Dan and Runo's bedroom. Runo sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." She grumbled. She looked at Dan, who was sleeping right next to her. _Dan looks so sweet. _She thought. Runo leaned into Dan's face for a soft kiss. Just as she was about to kiss him though, Runo's dad, Tatsuo Misaki came barging into her room with a serious look on his face. "Runo, get up!" He barked. Runo looked at her dad, "What's the matter?" She asked him. "There are so many male customers today! Hurry up and get down stairs to serve them!" He yelled. Runo sighed and looked at Dan. "I'll be downstairs hon." She mumbled to him.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Shun was already up and was lying down next to Fabia. She looked adorable sleeping (at least that's what Shun thought). "Good morning Shun." Skyress greeted sitting on the windowsill. "Good morning Skyress." Shun replied. Skyress then looked at Fabia, "She seems to sleep a lot." Skyress said. "Yeah, she always sleeps longer than usual when she is busy." Shun explained. He looked at Fabia sleeping. "He touched her cheek. "Mmmm….Shun…." She moaned. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him. "Good morning princess." Shun greeted. "Good morning Shun." Fabia giggled. Shun stroked her hair. "How are you feeling today?" He asked her. "I'm feeling fine, although I am hungry." She answered him. She then hugged him tightly, "Thank you for yesterday." She whispered. "It felt really good." Fabia then flopped onto the bed and cuddled herself. Shun lied down onto the bed as well and wrapped his arms around her neck. He felt her collar blocking her neck. "That collar looks so disgusting on you." He muttered angrily. "I wish we could get it off of you." Fabia started crying. "Fabia, I didn't say you were ugly, I meant that it needs to be taken off so we can leave." he told her. Fabia then stopped crying. "Really?" She asked. Shun kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I really mean it." Fabia kissed his soft lips. Shun kissed back. They kissed for a while and then Shun stood up and put his clothes on. He handed Fabia her towel to put on after he put his clothes on. Fabia wrapped her towel around her body. When she stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her head. "Oohhh..." She moaned and collapsed to the ground. Shun turned around and ran to her. "Princess, are you alright?" He asked. "No, not really." She groaned. "My head hurts." Shun picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Do you feel nauseous?" He asked her. Fabia nodded, "A little bit." She said. Shun then walked out of the room. "You're pregnant then." He called out. Fabia touched her belly. "Yeah…" She muttered.

Anubias walked to the altar that Emperor Barodius was sitting in. He saw Emperor Barodius sitting in his chair. "Emperor Barodius…" Anubias bowed to him. "What is it Anubias?" The emperor asked. "Can you release Sid and Mason?" The white haired gundalian asked. Barodius shook his head. "Nah, why should I?" Anubias clenched his fingers and stomped to the emperor. "You should release them because they are my friends." He hissed. "Oh really?" Barodius chuckled. Anubias glared at him. Barodius stood up, "If you want to see them, come with me." Barodius started walking and Anubias followed. When they arrived, Anubias gasped in shock and horror. He saw Sid and Mason hung to a wall. They looked like they were about to die. Sid saw Anubias and scowled, "Hope you're happy Anubias." Sid coughed. Anubias glared at Emperor Barodius. "Why did you do this to my friends?" He screamed. Sid looked up, "When did you call us your friends you liar!" He shouted. Anubias smiled at Sid and punched Barodius on the cheek. Sid gasped. Mason woke up, "What's going on?" He asked. "Anubias just punched Emperor Barodius!" Sid said. Emperor Barodius fell to the ground with a lot of blood gushing out of his nose. Anubias saw something fall out of his pocket. It was a little key chain with a button. The chains released Sid and Mason's wrists and they fell to the ground. Anubias helped both of them stand up. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened." Anubias apologized. "Yeah, we forgive you, but we want to keep a close eye on you." Mason told him. He tried to stand up, but he fell down again. Anubias took his and Sid's hand. "Come on."

"Uugghh…" Fabia moaned as she was vomiting. Shun was watching her vomit into the bath tub. The neathian looked at Shun. "Shun, I'm gonna…" She fell to the ground. "Fabia!" Shun caught her before she hit the ground. Shun saw her revert to her neathian form. She looked pale and weak. "Shunn…." She moaned. "Fabia, I'm going to put you in bed so you can rest and I'll make you tea." He stood up holding Fabia and carried her to the bed. Ingram hopped onto Shun's shoulder. "What's wrong with Fabia?" Ingram asked. Shun looked at the weak woman he was holding. "She's pregnant so she's going through nausea and all that sickness." Shun answered. Ingram hopped off of Shun's shoulder and hovered to the living room. "I'm going to be with Skyress." Ingram called. "Ok, but no lovey dovey noises." Shun called out. "None of your business!" Ingram snapped. Shun chuckled. "Shuunn...Is the tea done?" Fabia moaned from her bed. "Yeah hon, it is almost done." Shun walked from the kitchen and saw Fabia. "Please…Come…Here…" She whimpered. Shun took a chair and placed it next to Fabia's bed. "I'm here for you, don't be scared of me." Shun touched her hand and held it tightly. Fabia opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Thank you." She whispered. "Are you feeling relaxed?" Shun asked her. Fabia nodded, "I feel a little better, although my head still hurts." Shun stood up and walked to the kitchen to get her tea. When he came back, He was carrying a cup of tea. "Fabia, here's your tea." He told her. He handed the cup to her and sat back down. Fabia took a sip and breathed heavily. "Thank you." She sighed. Shun smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." He whispered.

On earth, Dan and Runo were at Ren's house along with Drago and Tigress. "So how are we going to go to Gundalia?" Runo asked Ren. "We may have to use Dr. Gehabich's transporter to go there." Ren answered. "Or Linehalt can save up a lot of power and create a portal for us to travel, though it takes a long time." Linehalt hopped onto Ren's shoulders. "He is right, it's best if we use Dr. Gehabich's portal." The darkus bakugan said. "Then we have to contact everyone so we can brawl to rescue them and defeat Emperor Barodius." Dan said. "You were supposed to do that last night Dan." Ren told him, a little annoyed. "Dan got a little horny last night so he forgot." Runo explained. Ren sighed, "You can be such an idiot Dan." He muttered and took out his Android phone. "I'll call the gang to see if they are going to go." Runo took out her phone too. "Why am I the only one that doesn't have a phone?" He grumbled. "Because If I give you a phone, you're going to break it!" Runo scolded. Dan sighed. "Fine, who are we going to call first?" the pyrus brawler asked. "Maybe Ace and Mira first, or maybe Klaus." Ren said, tapping the numbers on the screen. "Can Joe and Alice go?" Dan asked. "Maybe." Ren said. "They recently got married to each other so I don't know if they want to." Dan looked over Ren's shoulder. Ren turned around and saw Dan looking over his shoulder. "Go away Dan." The gundalian tried to shoo him.

Fabia spread her legs out to stretch them. She then sat up and looked at Skyress. "I feel all better." She told the ventus bakugan. Skyress hovered over to Fabia's shoulder. "I'm glad." Fabia put her hand on her belly. "The bump is small Skyress." She smiled sadly. "It'll grow later on." She stood up and looked around the room. "Where's Shun?" She asked. "I don't know Fabia." The ventus bakugan told her. She walked out of the room and looked around. She then saw Shun sitting on the sofa. "Shun!" Fabia squealed. Shun then stood up and hugged Fabia tightly. When they stopped hugging, they looked into each other's soft eyes. "Your headache stopped?" He asked her. Fabia nodded, "Yeah, although I still feel a little nauseous." She wrapped her arms around his broad neck. "I'll try to be brave during the labor." She murmured into the raven haired man's ear. Shun chuckled lightly and cupped Fabia's chin. "I know you can do it." He whispered. He then pressed his lips onto Fabia's and kissed softly. Fabia kissed him back. The neathian then eyed his shirt. She saw it was not all buttoned up. Shun saw her eyeing his shirt. She then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. She stroked his broad and manly chest softly with her fingers. They then sat onto the sofa and Fabia rested her head on his lap. Shun then played with her hair softly. "How's our little love doing in you?" He asked. "It's fine." She placed her hand on her belly, stroking it softly. She then cautiously looked around with fear. "Is Anubias going to come?" She whimpered. Shun shook his head. "Just be with me all of the time and don't go too far." He cooed. Fabia stared at his bare chest. She then slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Shun stared at her. "Are you going to take her towel off?" A mischievous voice asked behind him. Shun turned around and saw Ingram. "N-No." He stuttered. "Come on, I know you do." The ventus bakugan teased. Shun blushed, "Stop it." He muttered. "He's right Ingram, leave the princess alone." Aranaut said. Ingram fluttered away.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13-Labor and Birth

Locked Up

Ch.13-Labor and Birth

**Sayuri****: We're getting kinda close to the end of this story but there are a lot of things that still need to be said. Please enjoy this and leave reviews as well. Also, please note that Wavern is alive in this Fanfic and is Joe's bakugan. **

Almost two months have passed and soon, the gang was getting ready to go to Gundalia. Dan and Runo were putting clothes in their suitcases to get ready to go to Russia. "Dan, I want to see your clothes neatly folded." Runo told him. Dan nodded, "Yeah, I know." he grumbled. Folding clothes wasn't his favorite thing to do. Runo stood up and left the room. "I'm going to the bathroom." She told him. As soon as the door was shut, Dan opened her suitcase and took out a pairs of pink and yellow panties. He giggled to himself. Soon, Runo came back in and her mouth fell open. "DAN KUSO! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY PANTIES!?" She screamed. Dan yelped and stuffed them back into her suitcase. Runo stomped over to Dan and glared at him. "Perverted Husband." She muttered and slapped him. Dan placed his hand on the cheek that the blunette slapped him on. "Ouch." She muttered.

In Gundalia, Shun was holding Fabia's hand and sitting next to her. He looked at her belly. It was huge. Recently in the past months, Shun watched over Fabia very carefully so she wouldn't do anything that could hurt herself. Fabia was proud of herself that she was careful with the baby inside of her. She stroked her belly and rubbed it smoothly. She felt kicks coming from the baby. "My little love has grown hasn't it?" Fabia asked the ventus ninja sitting next to her. Shun nodded and smiled. Fabia's smile soon disappeared and a face of fear came. "Do you think Anubias will come back here?" She nervously asked. Shun shook his head. "He hasn't come. Don't think about him or you will be scared." He then kissed her forehead lightly. Fabia smiled and chuckled a little. Shun then kissed her belly lightly, "What do you think the gender of the baby will be?" He asked. Fabia shrugged, "I don't know." She then stared into Shun's caramel colored irises. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" She asked him. Shun kissed her cheek lightly, "I don't care." He told her. "I don't care what the gender is either." Fabia replied. Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, and Aranaut sat in front of them. "Fabia, Is there a certain date that the baby will be born?" Hawktor asked. "I don't know Hawktor; it'll come when it feels like it." The neathian stood up and tried to walk, but she almost fell to the ground. Shun stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Let me walk with you." He held her hand and they both walked to the bedroom.

Dan and Runo left the house. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Runo?" Saki asked nervously, Runo nodded, "We will be fine mom." Tatsuo eyed Dan Kuso seriously, "Take good care of my daughter Dan." He told the pyrus brawler. "I will." Dan told him. "Can we go now? Ren and everyone are waiting for us." Drago said. "We're ready." Dan said. Tigress hopped onto Runo's shoulder. "Ready Runo?" He asked her. Runo nodded, "Let's go Tora-chan!" Runo took Dan's hand and held it tightly. They both walked to the fountain in the park and saw Mira, Ace, Ren, Julie, Billy, Klaus, Chan-Lee, Baron, Keith, Gus, Jake, and Marucho waiting with their bakugan. "Sorry we were late!" Runo apologized. "That's alright." Mira said. Ren looked around. "Is everyone here?" he asked. Dan nodded, "Yeah, we'll get Joe and Alice when we go to Russia." Ren took out a card and said. "Destination: Dr. Gehabich's lab." He said. Soon, a flash covered the group and disappeared.

Anubias took the injured Sid and Mason to his room and placed both of them on the bed. "Ugghhh…." Sid moaned. Anubias covered them up with a blanket. "Just drink some water." He gave both of them a glass of water. They both drank the clear liquid up. "Thanks." Mason mumbled. Sid looked at Anubias weakly. "I'm sorry." Sid coughed. "What are you sorry for?" Anubias asked. "For saying all those mean things." he told Anubias. Anubias smiled, "It's fine." He sat down on a chair. Mason stared at Anubias. "Why are you doing this to us?" He asked. Anubias took Mason's hand and held it tightly. "Because I realized that I need friends." he said. Mason and Sid were speechless. "Well, I'm glad you realize it." Mason finally said. After that there was silence filling the room.

Fabia felt a sharp kick in her belly. "Ow…" She moaned. Aranaut fluttered over to Fabia. "What's wrong princess?" He asked. "Baby…pfftt…is kicking…pfftt…" She breathed. "I'll get Shun!" the Haos Bakugan said and fluttered out of the room. Fabia lied against the wall huffing and puffing heavily. "Pfftt…Stop baby…Pfftt…" She moaned. Shun ran to the living room and saw Fabia lied against the wall, breathing. "Shun…It's time for the baby to come out!" She yelled. Shun touched her belly and felt hard kicks. "Ok, Skyress! Coach Fabia by telling her to take deep breaths while I get the warm water ready!" Shun shouted. He ran to the bathroom. "Right on Shun." The ventus bakugan then looked at Fabia. "Ok, take deep breaths. Breath in, breath out." Skyress coached. Fabia took deep breaths. "Breath in, breath out." Skyress continued. Shun was in the bathroom preparing the tub. According to the books he read, birth would be best in warm water. Shun then took his green and white jacket off along with his light green shirt, revealing his bare chest. He ran out of the bathroom to get Fabia. "Fabia, hold on to me." He wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shun…It hurts…" She moaned and started to cry. "It's alright Fabia; we'll coach you more in the bathroom." He hushed her and held her as he walked to the bathroom.

As the gang arrived to Russia, They were in front of Alice's house. Ren walked to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened. Alice Gehabich and Joe Brown were together along with Hydranoid and Wavern. "Thanks for coming." Joe thanked them. Ren closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't need to thank me." he said. Ren looked behind them. "We're ready to go!" Julie winked. "Come in!" Alice said to them. Everyone came into the house. "Wow! Alice's house is nice!" Jake complimented. Alice smiled. "Thank you Jake. My grandfather's laboratory is not so far so we'll be there soon." 3 minutes later, they arrived at the lab. "Grandfather! We're here!" Alice called out. "Ahh...Alice! The dimensional transporter is ready." A grandfatherly voice rang out. Joe looked behind him at the gang. "Hope you all are ready!" He told them. Everyone nodded. Soon, everyone piled into the transporter. Dr. Gehabich got the coordinates ready. "Have a nice trip!" Dr. Gehabich said. A flash covered the gang up and transported them to Gundalia.

"Breath In, breath out!" Shun and the bakugan chanted to Fabia for like the millionth time. Fabia was in the tub taking deep breaths and squeezing Shun's hand. "Are you ready to give birth?" Shun asked. Fabia nodded weakly. "When you feel like you need to push, tell me ok?" Shun told her. Fabia nodded again. "Um, Shun?" She moaned. "Yes princess?" Shun asked. "I feel like I need to push." She clenched his hand. "Ok, then PUSH!" He shouted. Fabia put her chin up and pushed. "AAHHHH!" She howled. "It's alright princess, it's part of the process, just bear with it." Shun tried to calm her down. He then looked at the bakugan. "You guys can help me coach Fabia." He told them. The bakugan nodded. Throughout the day, there was a lot of screaming, pushing, and coaching. "Fabia, hold your breath and then push." His voice cracked out. Fabia took in a deep breath and didn't breathe for about 10 seconds. After the 10 second breath hold, Fabia pushed for one final time and the baby came out. When the baby came out, Shun picked it up and cleaned it. "Why isn't the baby crying?" Ingram asked. "Don't tell me it's dead!" Aranaut said, his voice was quivering with fear. "Let's hope it is not dead." Skyress tried to put hope into everyone. Shun put his lips on the baby's lips and breathed as hard as he could so he could give the baby oxygen. Seconds later, the baby was wailing loudly.

Skyress fluttered to Shun's shoulder. "The baby looks beautiful." She breathed. Shun took his shirt and jacket and put the naked baby on them and he wrapped his clothes around and the baby then became quiet. "What's the gender?" Hawktor asked. Shun smiled and tears of joy came out of his eyes. "It is a little boy." he whispered. "Thank goodness the baby isn't dead." Aranaut said with relief. The baby opened its eyes and looked at its father. "WAAAHHHHH!" The baby shrieked. "All right, I'll take you to mommy, just calm down." Shun soothed. The baby continued to shriek. "All right, All right." The Ventus ninja sighed. Shun walked to Fabia, who was in the tub. She opened her eyes and looked at Shun. "Is that the baby?" She asked. Shun nodded, "It's a little boy." He whispered and handed the bundle to her. Fabia looked at him. "What do you want to name our little boy?" She asked Shun. "I don't know." Shun answered. Fabia looked at the baby that rested in her arms. "How about Akira?" She asked. Shun thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, Akira is a nice name, Akira Kazami." He told her. Fabia smiled and looked at her baby. Shun touched his son's fingers. "Wow…" He murmured. His small fingers were soft and silky. His fingernails were like little shells. Little Akira looked at his mother and giggled. But when he looked at its father, he wailed really loudly. "It's alright Akira." Fabia cooed. She then looked at Shun. "How about you hold him." She handed him the little boy. Shun looked at little Akira. Akira studied his father's face. He giggled softly. Shun sat down and looked at his son's face. He had emerald green eyes, like his mother and smooth black hair like him. Akira touched his father's cheek and smiled. He even laughed a little. "Welcome to the world Akira." Shun whispered. Akira then started to whine for his mom. "I'll take you back to mommy." Shun stood up and walked back to Fabia. "He seems to be hungry." Fabia commented. She tried to stand up, but she fell back down into the tub. "How about you sleep in the tub tonight?" Shun suggested. Fabia nodded. "Skyress can transform into her perfect form so she can keep you warm for tonight." Shun said. Skyress nodded, "That is a fine idea." She said. Ingram, Hawktor, and Aranaut fluttered above the baby and stared at him. "He's so adorable." Ingram said. "He may become the prince of Neathia." Aranaut piped. "He looks like his father." Hawktor said. Akira giggled as he saw the bakugan in mid-air. Fabia yawned. "I'm tired." She mumbled. Shun picked the baby up. "He'll sleep with both of you." Shun said. Skyress nodded. Before Shun walked out of the bathroom, He gave Fabia a goodnight kiss on the forehead. "Good night princess." Shun whispered. Fabia grinned, "Good night to you Shun." She blew him a kiss. Shun left the bathroom.

A flash appeared at Gundalia. Soon, everyone jumped out of the hole and landed fine. "We're here." Dan said as everyone got out of the hole. "So this is Gundalia." Gus stared all over. Keith nodded, "The palace is over there." He pointed. "He's right." Helios said. "Shun and Fabia are locked up in there." Jake said. Drago turned around. "We have to brawl with all of our strength." He said. Runo stared at Tigress. "Are you ready Tora-chan?" She asked him. The haos bakugan nodded. "We're all ready." Wavern said. Everyone looked at the castle. "We're on our way!" They chanted.

TBC

Don't forget to leave reviews!


	14. Chapter 14-Care

Locked Up

Ch.14-Care

Emperor Barodius sat on his chair in the throne, wounded a little. "Are you alright Barodius?" Kazarina asked. "Leave me alone!" The emperor growled. "You don't need to say it harshly." Kazarina said. "I'm in a really bad mood here. Leave me." Barodius ordered. Kazarina nodded. _Why did you do that Anubias?_ Barodius thought. He clenched his fingers. "That little bitch…" He started. "What are you thinking about Barodius?" Airzel asked. "None of your business!" Barodius snapped. "You heard me tell Kazarina, do it." He hissed. Airzel nodded. Barodius then sat there, with his fingers stroking his chin. "That girl he captured…" He started and stopped there. "Nah, can't take her away from him." He sighed. He imagined the girl that Anubias brought him. He gave that girl to Anubias but now he wanted her. "I bet she feels so good." He sighed. Lately, he couldn't get pleasure and desire. He truly needed it. "Gill, come over here!" Barodius barked. Gill scuttled to Barodius as fast as he could. "Yes Emperor?" Gill feebly asked. "Bring me that girl…" He ordered. "The girl Anubias has?" Gill asked. Barodius nodded. "I don't think it'll be that hard to get her. Anubias rarely plays with her these days." Gill commented. The emperor smugly smiled. "Well, get her! I'll prepare our moment together." He shouted.

In the cell, Shun and everyone was sleeping quietly until he was woken up by loud screaming. He opened his eyes and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and saw his son Akira screaming loudly while his mother was sleeping. "Shun…" She moaned. Shun picked up Akira, "Go back to sleep princess, I'll take care of Akira." Shun told her. Fabia nodded tiredly and soon fell back to sleep. Shun stood up and looked at the baby. The baby's cries soon softened and turned into giggles and laughter. Shun smiled softly at his son. "You look wonderful." He sat down and brushed his fingers against his son's cheeks. "Wow, your cheeks are so soft." He murmured. Akira laughed and wrapped his tiny hands around his father's finger. Shun watched his son observe his finger. Soon, Akira yawned and closed his eyes. Shun chuckled softly. "You caused all this commotion so someone can be with you?" he whispered. Akira soon fell asleep and Shun looked outside. "It's almost morning." he whispered. Akira snuggled into the clothes that he was covered in. Shun walked back to the bathroom and touched Skyresses feathers. Shun then looked at the bathtub. A day earlier, Fabia gave birth to Akira Kazami. Shun clearly remembered Fabia's screaming and crying. He looked at Fabia sleeping peacefully along with Skyress in her perfect form. "Fabia, here's your baby." Fabia blinked and yawned. Shun handed Akira to her. Fabia looked at him sleeping. "He looks like an angel." She whispered. Shun nodded, "He really does, and he is one too." Akira was sleeping away peacefully.

Emperor Barodius was sitting on his chair waiting for Gill to come back. "Emperor Barodius, we have spotted a crowd outside of the palace." Airzel reported. Barodius snapped out of his daydream and looked at Airzel. "If there is, show me." He ordered. Airzel took out a device and switched it on, showing a hologram. "So the brawlers are here huh?" He asked. Airzel nodded. "Dan even has his powerful dragonoid." He noted. Barodius stood up, "Call the minions here!" He shouted. Airzel nodded and left the room. He then sent a message using holograms saying this, "All minions must meet me in my altar as soon as possible." He ordered. The hologram soon spread to the group. "Damn that guy!" Mason muttered. "Do we have to go?" Sid whined. Anubias stared at the hologram. "Let's go!" He said. Soon, everyone was in Airzel's altar. "So why are we here?" Mason asked. Airzel rested on his chair and smiled. "The brawlers are here." He told them. Mason sighed, "So? Does that mean we have to brawl with them?" He asked. Airzel nodded, "Defeat that Pyrus brawler especially." He ordered. The gundalians, including Anubias, nodded.

Dan and the gang were walking to the castle. "Shit!" Dan exclaimed when he saw guards. "How are we supposed to go past these guards?" Julie asked. Ren looked around until he saw something. "There's an empty window up there!" He pointed. "Ren's right, there is!" Julie said. "But how can we get up there?" Joe asked. "Leave it to me!" Chan Lee said and took out a rope. She swung to the top of the palace and swung the rope to her group. "Come on! There's no time to waste!" The female pyrus brawler told them. They all nodded and climbed the rope. "Thanks Chan-Lee!" Klaus thanked. The Chinese girl blushed, "It's nothing." When Joe finished helping Alice climb, everyone was on the roof. "Everyone, get in." Ren ordered. Soon, everyone was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Not so fast!" A voice shouted. Dan froze. It was Zenet and Sid that appeared. Ren walked to the front of them. "It's you Zenet." Ren hissed. Zenet smirked and laughed. "We meet again traitor. I was given orders from Airzel to pound you guys." She then clenched her bakugan. Ren smirked, "Well, we're not going to give up. We're here to bring Fabia and Shun back to earth." He said. "Ren, you might want to think twice about that." Sid said. "Huh?" Ren asked. Dan ran to Sid and Zenet. "Shut up! Let's brawl already!" The pyrus brawler shouted. He then looked at Drago. "Ready Drago?" Dan asked. Sid got his bakugan ready. "Oh, I'm going to brawl that Dan." Sid told Zenet. Zenet nodded and looked at Ren. "I'll brawl you Ren! Prepare to lose!" She shouted. Ren smiled proudly. "Like I'll ever lose!" He laughed. Zenet frowned, "Anyway, let's brawl!" She held Contestir, her haos guardian bakugan. Ren looked at Linehalt, "Ready Linehalt?" He asked him. Percival nodded.

Ingram and Skyress were sitting on the window sill together. Ingram looked at Skyress and turned back. "Ingram…Do you think we'll have lovely children like Shun and Fabia?" Skyress asked. Ingram blushed, "M-M-Maybe…" He stuttered. They turned around and saw Shun and Fabia sitting on the floor smiling at their baby that Fabia was holding. "Shun…" Fabia whispered as she was holding Akira In her arms. Akira was cuddling himself into his mother's chest, which for some reason, that irritated Shun. "Shun, can you hold Akira for a little bit?" Fabia asked him. Shun nodded and took Akira from Fabia. He stared at his little son in wrapped in his clothes. Fabia stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and took her towel off. She placed her hands on her belly. Her belly got smaller, which was a good thing. She placed her hands on her hips. She looked pretty thin. She was eating well and wasn't over eating. Suddenly, scaly hands appeared and clasped her mouth. She looked behind her and saw Gill, who was smiling. "I got you brawler. Emperor Barodius wants you." Gill told her. Fabia shook her head and tried to escape, but Gill hugged her. "My touch will make you spill cum everywhere." He whispered. Fabia moaned as Gill touched her body parts. "I'm going to come!" She moaned. Gill smiled savagely and went up to Fabia's ear to whisper something. "If you need to, do it." He whispered. Fabia sheepishly nodded and came. Hawktor fluttered into the bathroom and gasped when he saw Gill with Fabia. "You get away from her!" The ventus bakugan shouted. Gill snickered a little and flicked Hawktor away. "You shoo." He said. Fabia bit his hand, "Ow! Why you little…" Gill growled. She tried to get away, but Gill caught her again. Shun was in the living room, he heard a scream. "Skyress, watch over Akira." Shun ordered. "Ok Shun." Skyress said and transformed into her full form. Shun ran to the bathroom and his eyes widened. He saw Gill holding Fabia. "Shun…" She sobbed. Shun ran up to Gill but he vanished and appeared behind him. "You let Fabia go!" He growled. Gill smirked and moved his hand up and down her thigh. "Get your dirty fingers off of my wife before I…" He hissed. Gill ignored Shun. "Too bad, Emperor Barodius wants her and I have to give her to him." He said. Fabia froze and trembled. "I can tell you're trembling Fabia, the Emperor will do something fun with you, I don't know what it is, but it's going to be thrilling for you." He told her. Fabia shook her head and tried to get out. "What is the fun thing Emperor Barodius will do with her?" Shun coldly asked, becoming suspicious. Gill then looked at Shun. "I already told you, I don't know." He said. Suddenly, Gill and Fabia started to fade away. "Come back here!" He shouted. But it was too late, they were gone. Shun stood there, tears came out of his eyes. He let Fabia get away so many times and every time, she was raped. He banged his hand against the wall. He felt weak and dumb. He then heard his son cry. He walked out of the bathroom and saw his son wailing with Skyress next to him. He picked up his son and held him. Soon, Akira stopped crying and laughed. Shun looked at his son, Akira with a sad smile. "How could you laugh with your mommy gone?" Shun whispered. "Shun, I have a bad feeling that Fabia is gone, is she?" Skyress asked. Shun nodded. "This time, she's sent to Emperor Barodius." Shun said and sobbed.

Gill walked to the altar where Emperor Barodius sat. Fabia tried to be free, but she couldn't move. "Let me go!" She screamed. Gill shook his head and laughed. "Emperor Barodius, here she is." Gill said. He walked up to Emperor Barodius and handed him Fabia. Fabia screamed and cried for Shun but no one helped her. Emperor Barodius slid his hand up and down her thigh. Fabia stared at Emperor Barodius and glared at him. "I don't want to be here." She tried to escape, but Emperor Barodius held her. "Calm down. I'll make you happy." He touched her collar. "What are you doing?" Fabia coldly asked. "You'll see." He answered her. He snapped his fingers and soon, the collar on Fabia's neck broke. "Ah! The collar just broke!" she said. Emperor Barodius nodded and then kissed her neck. Fabia then became dizzy. "Huhh?" She slurred, she felt aroused, different from the other times she was raped. It almost felt like the time that she mated with Shun, but more sexual in a way.

TBC

Please read and review!


End file.
